It Takes Two
by xhikarizee
Summary: Arthur is a social worker,who for a while, lived in Manhattan putting on smiles on the childrens' faces. Alfred is a all time billionaire selling smart phones by the millions. What these two individuals have in common is a little matchmaker. Can these little girls help to get their guardians falling in love or will it be to late, letting their future decide for themselves? USUK
1. Amelie

**A/N: Hello readers here is a another story I'm working now to keep me occupied. And thanks to Mel for helping me! But if anyone of you guys seen the movie 'It Takes Two' it was my favorite movie growing up. So why not a USUK version with some future OCS you may see in 'Pull Through' :) Decided to add a few in for sneak peekers since you all are patient with that story! So hope you all enjoy!**

**Hetalia is owned by Hima-Papa**

**I do not own 'It Takes Two'**

**OCs belong to me**

* * *

It was the bottom of the ninth, all bases were loaded. The only way for the team to win was by this little eight year old girl. She mounted up at the pavement with a red stick as a replacement for a bat in one hand and adjusted her New York Yankees cap with the other. The children already knew that she was a major threat of the sport. The girl could pack a punch and hit this ball downtown into the depth alleyways of Manhattan. Many of the younger kids were calling to one another to back up so none of them would ever miss the long range shot. The girl started to smack her bat at the drawn home plate on the pavement. With three traditional taps for luck she was ready. She stared at her rival: the pitcher. She stared down at him and started to sway her bat slightly. She knew she could hit a home run easily. She just had to wait. The pitcher had a mysterious smirk placed on his face taunting the girl to mess up. She wasn't afraid, as payback she smirked back popping a big bubble from her chewing gum. Both players never lost eye contact. With his violent violet eyes facing her determined forest green gems, the two youngsters were like oil and water, never mixing. The time has come for the final pitch to be thrown.

"Well fans it's the bottom of the ninth and the bases are loaded. And guess who of the orphans are up at bat," One of the younger kids commented using an empty glass coke bottle as his microphone. "That's right Yu!" His co-anchor squealed with excitement. Her baby blues were focused dearly on the moment: the head to head combat between the two rivals of the children's orphanage. She took her coke bottle close to her lips for the big announcement, "It's the homerun queen herself! Am.." The young girl got cut off from her announcement by the noises of the building. "Amelie!" All necks turned, including the young girl, staring at one of the upper windows. "What!?" The younger girl faced the open window revealing a middle age man with massive eyebrows that could take over his face any moment. "Amelie! Didn't I tell you not to play in that dress?!" The older male started to frown with his caterpillars moving closer to one another. "Aw come on Arthur! It's just a dress! I ain't going to hurt it!" Amelie shouted back looking up at the window where Arthur was. He was a kind man even though he really didn't show at the moment.

"Drop the bat and let's go. We have no time dilly dallying!" Arthur shouted out the window. Arthur Kirkland was just a thirty-four year old social worker working at the East Side Children's Center for the underprivileged children in Manhattan. He recently had moved to the states a few years prior to get his degree in social services in a community college which was across town. With the big transitioning between the two countries left the Brit in a tight knot. He could barely afford nice living expenses like hot water, electricity, and space. But he was thankful to what he could manage and he loved coming to work every day to see the kids' smiling faces, especially Amelie's. That little girl was a bright of sunshine towards the Brit. On some days the bouncy American girl would make him pull his hair out, but to him she was always a special treasure that he felt deeply for. But today was a special day. He worked very hard on finding another family for Amelie hoping this day she would find the perfect home to return to. With the interview set on meeting the parents, Arthur sees Amelie messing up her hair in a baseball cap, and when he finally managed her to get in a dress for the occasion she soiled it up with a few smudges and creases.

"Just after I hit this ball Iggy!" Amelie shouted back pleading slightly. She just wanted to beat Dimitre!

"What did I say about that name young lady! You better hit that blasted ball in ten seconds or otherwise the game will be called in the count of bloodshed!" Arthur slammed in the window shut and started to gather his coat and items for the taxi. "Alright! Thanks Iggs!" Amelie shouted and re-focused on the task at hand. Sweet victory here we come.

"Where do you think you going? You'll miss the bus for camp." Dimitre smirked rolling the ball behind his back.

"To some snazzy interview in Staten Island for looksees! Hurry up and throw the ball Dimmy!" Amelie shouted like an impatient child. "They're not placing you with the Goofenhusers are they?" Bella stood up looking terrified, curling her fingertips. Just hearing that name made the girl uneasy. Yu automatically stood up took her hand to comfort her. "What are they? Weenies? I ain't scared!" Amelie cocked her head to the side brushing the joke off to the side. "You haven't met those people? That family collects kids, they take anybody," Yu confirmed in an erry tone in his voice. Amelie rolled her eyes back. Sure it was another family that Arthur wanted her to meet. The girl has her standards. She wanted to stay with her friends in the orphanage and especially with her British social worker. "Yeah. They take rejects like you!" Dimitre slurred in his Russian tongue aggravating the American girl further off her rocker. "Shut up Dimmy! At least I got an interview!"

Dimitre rolled his eyes and threw the ball hoping for a final strike to finish the game. Amelie waited for the perfect moment to strike. After all why would she pass up the chance to beat Dimitre? When the time came she swung her bat and hit the ball perfectly. The ball shot far and wide making all the other players' smiles blown away. "S a home run!" She shouted with glee, dropped her red stick, and started running towards first base. The defending team tried to track down the ball's location. Some of the younger boys spotted the ball a little off from the field's borders. One of them sprinted with all their might finally having the ball in his grasp. He tried the ball has hard as he could and it luckily landed in the middle of the field. Yu and Bella cheered on Amelie who was making her way towards second base with ease. "Go Am go!" Bella cheered with a smile. Yu did the same just more quietly. Arthur was on his way down the stairs and out of the building's doors looking at his watch. The taxi should arrive any moment now. With a glance of yellow coming in his direction, he waved the car over to a stop. The taxi made its way slowly parking on top of home plate blocking off the young girl to score the run. Arthur opened the door of the cab smirking at Amelie coming his way. "Come on. Come on. We can't keep them waiting shall we?" Arthur waved his hand over for Amelie to get inside the taxi.

"Aw man it was grand slam! Do I hafta?" She whined looking at Arthur.

"Have too Amelie," Arthur opened the taxi's door for Amelie to get inside. Once she was settled in, he did the same. "Stanten Island please," Arthur told the driver the directions of the location. Since the day had been a hot one, the windows of the taxi were rolled down giving Dimitre an opportunity. He reached his arm in the opening and tapped Amelie's shoulder with the ball. "You're out! We in!" As the taxi began to drive, Amelia stuck her child sized upper body out of the window and shouted at Dimitre. "You're a dead man Dimmy!"

* * *

Arthur pulled the small girl back in her seat. The taxi went on to their destination stopping in an almost nice neighborhood. The house in front of them was decent with a roof, windows, and a door. The landscaping may need a touch up on mowing and trimming, but overall it looked like a house at least. Arthur paid his thanks and fee to the driver. When the taxi left, Arthur stared at the house once more, "Even though it's not Park Ave. You can't judge the book by its cover."

"It looks old and creepy," Amelie commented while looking at the house. The faded green shutters were about to fall off the second story windows. No matter what Arthur had told her, she'd still believed that the house would hold creepy weirdoes. "Iggy I don't like this..."

"You'll be fine. Besides you don't want to be an orphan forever," Arthur guided the girl at the house's front iron fence.

"Psh. No one wants a dumb orphan Iggs. Plus, I like staying with you. Why can't you adopt me?" She questioned walking up towards the house slightly hesitating.

"Wish I could, but I can't on my salary," Arthur tried explaining to her hundreds of times. He would love to have the little girl as a part of his family, but with the money being an issue he sadly couldn't. Arthur didn't have any family close by anyways since all them still lived in England. The Brit wanted to adopt her but it would take a long time to get the amount to finally have Amelie as his own daughter.

"Yeah yeah I know. But still, can't cha get married?!"

"Finding the right person isn't just like buying a car you know. Besides, you deserve both a mother and a father," Arthur opened the front gate allowing Amelie on the front pathway. "Yeah yeah cuz a man has have his standards. It's got to be can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence, World Series kinda stuff right?" Amelie muttered secretly hiding her smirk away from Arthur. She and the other kids knew Arthur had a preference to men. They weren't ashamed of him at all. He was generally a wonderful person to work with even though they would fight back from time to time on something silly as escaping bed times and arguing about Arthur's choice of food during meals. And with Yuusuke letting the kids know that in Japanese word for England, Igirisu; the name was a riot all around the orphanage. All the kids at the orphanage would nickname the Brit as 'Iggy', 'Iggs', 'Igg miser', etc. The name fitted him perfectly. The children were in love with him. Amelie could see the potential the Brit had. He would be a wonderful parent too, if he would ever find the right guy.

Arthur blushed on spot from that comment, "Let's focus more about you. Even though they have a ridiculous last name they really like kids and want to meet you."

"What kinda person names their kid with a funky last name like Goofenhuser?! Did the guy's parents hate him as a child?" Amelie questioned while chewing her gum to blow the biggest bubble that Arthur had ever seen.

"Spit it out," Arthur offered his hand. "Hat as well." Amelie pouted and spat her gum out before taking her baseball cap off and gave it to Arthur. Arthur tried to fix the girl's blonde hair so it would be neat and proper before they went through the front door. He tried fixing that strand of hair that kept popping off her head that defied the laws of physics. The Brit gave up after many tries and let her loose to the porch. Amelie had always loved her cap; she wasn't a girly girl like the rest. She gave a heavy sigh with Arthur trying to make her into a little princess for the clients to admire. With the little make-over over, she started making her way up the stairs while sneakily chewing her other piece of gum. "Other gum," Arthur smirked with his hand still out. Busted. Amelie groaned thinking that she would have gotten away with it, and spat her other gum out in Arthur's hand.

"Remember to smile," Arthur smiled back and rang the doorbell. Amelie smiled forcefully and muttered something under her breath about the stupid dress she was wearing and waited. Half expecting for doctor Frankenstein to appear with his monster. Even the doorbell was a bit of a clunker. It didn't sound like a regular -dingdong- that everyone else had own. The sound almost made the little girl cover her ears from the disturbance.

After the door bell had rung two strange figures peeked through the blinds. Finding the visitors they were expecting, both gave out wide smiles prompting weird looks from both Amelie and Arthur. Opening the door was a very plump woman; she was all smiles and glees looking at the little girl in front of her. Her glasses her huge, resting on the bridge of her nose, her eyes appeared to be magnified ten times over to their actual size. Amelie just wanted to laugh, but unfortunately she had to bit her tongue to please Arthur. The other, figuring was her husband, was a lean man with just bones. Pale as a ghost with his blonde hair and clear eyes. His glare was sincere but not as energetic compared to the woman. "Oh look David isn't she the most the prettiest little girl you ever seen? Look at her pretty, little dress!" The man took another look and gave a smile showing he was missing a tooth or two, "She's a keeper isn't she?"

Amelie stared. From first looks, she disliked them very much. Good thing she was a professional in scaring away unwanted parents. "Come in dear. Come in," The woman went in giggling with the man following behind her smiling. This was going to be the most awkward interview that Arthur went. Hey at least they were nice people. "Let's go Amelie."

"Don't wanna..." Amelie complained looking at the strange pair. She shivered as a cold chill rolled over her spine. "Please for me," Arthur took her hand to remind her she is not alone. Amelie sighed and squeezed his hand back and nodded. Walking into the house was equally compared to the outside. Cold. Clammy. Noisy. Even the couch had many stains on it wondering what on earth soaked the material. She walked towards the pair and raised her eyebrow, "You guys look weird."

"Amelie!" Arthur shouted looking embarrassed in front of his clients. "Oh no worries! The dear is scared meeting new people. It is okay." The woman smiled and offered her some type of dry cookie to the young girl. Amelie was all for food, but she declined the offer in a heartbeat. The cookies look the same as the house itself: lifeless and uncharming. With introductions over and done, the group continued to talk into discussion of Amelie's future.

* * *

With that awkward interview out of the way, Amelie and Arthur returned back to the orphanage to get everything settled before heading out to summer camp. It had always been tradition for once a week each summer; all the local orphanages in the city would meet up at Lake Minocqua. The Lake was beautiful with lovely scenery of trees and blue skies all around. It was a kid's paradise. That was what the owner of the camp had always dreamt off before she passed away leaving the ownership to her husband. The camp was named 'Jones' after the famous billionaire, Alfred F. Jones. He was a huge millionaire with his biggest success in his smart phone technology. With better service with telephoning and Wi-Fi, everyone on the streets on New York City would crave to have a brand of Jones' special product.

With the bus in front of the building all the children started to get themselves situated, packing their bags and belongings into the brightly colorful convertible. The faculty counted the numbers to make sure each child got the bus before they depart. Arthur was counting again and again but he counted only forty three children. There was supposed to be a total of forty-four. The Brit had a hunch on who was missing. So when he noticed Bella getting on the bus, he caught her shoulder, "Bella where is Amelie?"

"She doesn't want to come," Bella replied back sighing as she went inside and sat next to Yu. Arthur rolled his eyes and went inside the building. He opened up the main room where all the children slept and played. He seen many beds unmade, many toys scattered around the loose board floor. He then finally had eyes on Amelie sitting on her unmade bed. "Hey. What's wrong?"

Amelie curled up with her knees and sighed, "I don't want to go to stupid camp!" She very much resented the idea of going to camp. What was the point of going? Camp will be like the same year after year: playing, sleeping, and eating. This time just wouldn't feel the same as it used to be.

"Well I don't blame you. Look at this place it's a mess." Arthur started to walk his way hoping not to trip on any of the mess on the ground. "Probably take you the whole week just to make your bed."

"I'm not joking! I don't want to go Iggy!" Amelie shouted in his face. "I'm not joking. So I sent the bus ahead of us," Arthur placed his bag on one of the messy tables that many marker, crayons, and colored parchment paper were scattered all around. "You're lying Iggs."

"If I'm lying how much do you wager?"

"Ten bucks."

"Okay I didn't send the bus," Arthur started to tidy up the papers, crayons, and markers on the table. "Give me my money," Amelie muttered with a slight smile. The little girl extended her hand out waiting for her reward to fall into her tiny, sticky fingers. "I will," Arthur finished tidying up and smirked back, "If you tell me what what's wrong." He crossed his arms looking Amelie directly into her forest eyes.

"And you and I can just sit here until you tell me. The truth Amelie."

Amelie sighed and looked up at Arthur with her depressed eyes, "Iggy...I've been in the system for so long...I don't know who my mom was...no pa...and I can't ever be adopted. No one wants a stupid poor skinny orphan," she muttered out.

"Hmm it's about the Goofenhusers isn't it?" Arthur raised an eyebrow figuring out the little girl's concern. With Amelie nodding back slowly, the Brit had succeeded figuring out the mystery.

"It's true though! Dimmy is right. I am a reject. Those people are all I got to offer." Arthur sat next to her, "That is not true. It's just most people want to adopt.."

"Babies. Because they're cuter and better then a stinking runt like me." Amelie mumbled back finishing the Brit's sentence. In the girl's eyes her life was like growing up in the dog pound. Everyone preferred to have a puppy, not some old timer who doesn't wear diapers anymore. "Hey," Arthur wrapped his arm around her shoulder to comfort her, "Listen to me." Amelie tried to hold in her tears but in front of Arthur she was comfortable of letting out her emotions. With a tear sliding down her little check, she rested her head on his shoulder for him to continue.

"I'm going to find you the best home in the entire world. You are a wonderful person. Anybody would be proud that you are their daughter. You make people happy. That's a promise that I will keep Amelie," Arthur started to not tear and rubbed her shoulder to calm herself down. "You said you don't make promises. Remember?" Amelie muttered with a small smile tilting her head up to reach the Brit's eyes. She would always find it cool they have the same eye color. The little girl knew whatever happened, Arthur will be there. He was practically like the only family to her.

"I didn't say I don't make promises, just promises that I can't keep. That is a big difference. Now can we please go to camp?" Arthur stood up and extended his hand out to Amelie. Amelie wiped off tears and turned her frown upside down. She showed her hundred watt smile to Arthur before getting up and hugged the Brit. "Thanks Iggy."

"No problem Amelie. You know I'll always be her for you," Arthur hugged back and later took her hand. "Can I have my ten bucks now?" Amelie questioned with a sly grin while the duo left the door. "We'll see Amelie," Arthur chuckled, "We'll see."


	2. Alice

**A/N: Hello everyone here is chapter 2. Thank you for the reviews so far they make me smile :) even though I'm in a rough spot atm getting feedback makes me feel a bit better. So here is another long chapter for you all! Warning: AmeBel (AmericaxBelarus) she fits the role as 'the other woman' lol Enjoy!**

**Hetalia and its charas are owned by Hima-Papa**

**I do not own 'It Takes Two'**

**OCs belong to me**

* * *

The New York airport was expecting a visitor, but not just any visitor, a celebrity. Many limousines cruised around the runway to pick up that person who they were expecting to arrive any moment from now. Everyone out in the runway caught a glimpse of Jones' signature label on the private jet. With one of the limos coming to a stop, an average sized man with brown hair came out of its doors smiling as the jet was coming close to the ground.

After a few short minutes, the Jones jet was finally on the runway coming to a stop. One of the men, that was driving the baggage cart, was astonished that a celebrity will be landing anytime soon. He went into a full stop and looked at the brown hair man who he assumed was working for Jones, "Jones huh?"

"Yes. She's a very important person you know." The man replied with his smile as he waited for the special person inside the jet. "She?" The man running the baggage cart made a confused look until he saw a little girl coming out of the jet's opened door. The little girl had light blonde hair, an interesting shade of green eyes, and a piece of hair on top of head that refused to come down. "All this for her?"

"She's the daughter of Mr. Jones my good sir," The brown hair man said gently smiling at little girl and waved at her. The little girl gave a slight smile in brown hair man's direction. With the jet's stairway coming in, the girl started to make her way down the stairs of the jet holding a medium trophy in her hand. The baggage man smiled as the girl was coming down the last step from the jet. After getting off the plane safe and sound the little girl's expression changed from a slight smile to a frown. The baggage man knew something was wrong and just returned to his duties to avoid the mess that was about to be approached. The brown hair man knew the cause of the girl's frown, but he made the best of situation putting on a smile to cheer her up.

"Welcome home Alice!" The brown hair man greeted the young girl as she was coming his way by the limousine. He chuckled as he saw the trophy in her hands and opened up the door to their limo. "I see you've been practicing congratulations!" The man glanced at the young girl's trophy. The trophy was engraved: _First Place in the Winsor Academy Piano Recital: Alice Jones_. Alice Jones was an excellent student at her boarding school at Winsor Academy in London. Even though she never had many opportunities to be with her father in the states, it was best for the young girl to know her mother's background. Her mother was a citizen from London herself and later moved to the states to meet the love of her life, Alfred. Due to a surprise in the pregnancy Alfred had lost his wife due the poor girl's heart coming to a fatal stop. But Alfred was thankful that his baby girl survived during the delivery, and that day he named his daughter after his wife, Alice. He would promise cherish the little girl night and day for the rest of her life. But due to time, Alfred's newest smart phone was basically his life. He had always felt a pain of guilt in his heart that Alice couldn't see him as often. So as in idea, he wanted the girl to know her mother which was England allowing her to see the sights, experience, and culture to where her mother grew up.

"He forgot again didn't he?" Alice looked disappointed that her father wasn't here to greet her home. The young girl sighed as she made herself comfortable inside the limousine. The jet lag wasn't as bad as the young girl adapted the times very well. The plane ride home was the best for the girl to get some shut eye. With Alice looking down in the dumps, the brown hair man felt so sad that Alfred couldn't come by to pick his daughter even though she had an excellent week of competing in her competition. Before boarding school started, her father loved playing the piano with her. That was something they both have in common. When the girl was younger, they would always play 'Yankee Doodle Dandy' since Alfred was a classic on his American favorites. As for Alice her favorite had always been Chopin. She would twist her tiny little fingers on the keys to make wonderful music for everyone to hear. Alfred was so proud of her. "Well he's busy right now Alice. You know how it is," the man said trying to comfort Alice as this was a usual thing. "But I know a certain butler who is happy to see you."

Alice raised her eyes meeting with man next to her. Since her father wasn't present doesn't mean she would have to treat their family butler any differently. "Oh I'm sorry Toris. I'm happy to see you too." Toris smiled back at the little girl that she was starting to feel a bit better. "What was the excuse this time?" Alice questioned Toris knowing her father he would come up with any excuse in the book whenever he was unable to attend any matters. "Oh he has business to do at the summer house."

"Which one?" Alice raised her eyebrow in curiosity. There were many homes around the country that the family had owned. But New York had been Jones' hometown that the family would visit most often. "The one next to Lake Minocqua," Toris replied back to the girl's answer. Alice made a confused look on her face knowing her father he wouldn't ever step in that house. She hasn't been in the house either during her whole life. Alfred mentioned it once or twice but it wasn't that That house had been closed for years, why the sudden change? "I know Alice," Toris recognized Alice's confusion, "But this year is special to your father."

"Special as in celebration?" Alice gave a smug smirk trying to unravel the truth from her butler. Toris started to get hot under collar letting his tie fly loose for a moment, "What do you mean Alice?" Alice's smirk grew wider knowing the surprise as in a party the little girl had thought.

"If Daddy isn't here then the party is a surprise party for me isn't it, to welcome me home! I knew Daddy was up to something!" Toris' eyes widen at the sudden outburst of excitement that Alice had. That wasn't remotely what the party was for. The party was meant for another specific celebration, if one could call it that. "Now I didn't say that I only said it was a party."

"Oh don't worry Toris I won't tell! I promise! I never had a surprise party my whole life!" Alice smiled back slightly giving a finger in front of her lips to remind her butler she will keep her word. "But Alice the party isn't for what you think it is for!" He urged. He was trying to make sure she wouldn't be disappointed when she found out the party was actually for her father. Through Toris' denial, Alice kept smiling and knowing that the butler was just playing mind tricks in her head. She couldn't wait to get to the old home to see her Daddy. When the limo came up to the house the little girl was amazed once she got out to admire it more, "Oh Toris! This is amazing. This house is going to be my favorite!" Alice seen many balconies that looked like they belong in one of her fairy tale stories her father would read at bedtime. The house was beauty with white stone laid out perfectly and the landscaping was just beautiful. Alice spotted many flowers ranging in color and type, the little girl was in awe. Maybe in the gardens they'll be here since it's so beautiful. One of the girl's many activities was going into the garden to see if anything magical would exist, especially fairies. The fairies would grace her with their presence and play many games including hide and go seek, tag, and sometimes she would read them a story straight out of her book. Those were wonderful memories and hoping this house would create many more. With the main doors of the house opening, the little girl saw a tall man approaching. With his cornfield hair, blue eyes, and a hair sticking up on his head like hers she knew it was her father.

"Daddy!" Alice ran over towards her father's legs and gave them a tight squeeze. Alfred chuckled and picked up Alice so he could hug her back. "How are you honey? Baby girl you've been getting big." Alfred gave a few laughs trying to balance Alice on his hip.

"Daddy!" Alice blushed and gave her Daddy a squeeze back. Oh how she missed him. They have been writing and using Skype throughout the school year, but on holidays such as Christmas and summer meeting again face to face was the best of all. Those were moments to treasure. Alice started tear a bit and Alfred started to feel a bit worried, "Baby what's wrong?" Alfred took a strand of her hair and placed it behind her ear to see her teary face. "I'm just happy Daddy." Alice took another sniffle or two before she continued, "Daddy I understand. I forgive you that you weren't at the airport, since I know what was happening. It's still on correct?"

"You're forgiving me? That's great! You do...?" Alfred said arching his eyebrow before he looked at Toris who shrugged back looking confused to what Alice had meant. "Toris didn't tell me I figured it out all on my own!" Alice smiled back letting the tears on her cheek dry up. "Toris didn't tell you what exactly?" He asked Alice looking at Toris with a confused face. But then he heard the female's voice coming through the front door, "Alfred you are right she is adorable!" Everyone's necks craned to see a petite woman around the same age as Alfred wearing a fashionable dress, which by looks could be very expensive, and her silver hair pinned up halfway looking decent at least. "Ain't she Natalya?" Alfred smiled back admiring the woman's presence. Now would be the perfect opportunity to let Alice know what was really going on. "Natalya?" Alice questioned wondering what was happening. Who was this woman? And how did she knew her father? She had a distinct accent that caught Alice's train of thought. Polish? Russian, maybe? Maybe her father had a client over and she came when they were discussing about sales and other work related material. But whatever the matter was, Alice was very curious about this particular person. "Ah yes! Honey I'd like to introduce you to my friend Natalya," Alfred said cheerfully as he set Alice back on her two feet. "Hello Natalya it's nice to meet you." Alice shook her hand politely making the older woman smiling with glee. "Oh Alfred I'm absolutely smitten!" Natalya beamed at the American and back at the little girl. "You and I are going to be very good friends," The older woman tapped one of her fragile fingers on Alice's nose making her blush. "Will you be coming to my party?"

With those words spoken, Natalya's calm façade changed to the exact opposite. Alfred could tell in the woman's violet eyes she was upset that he hadn't at least told his daughter the truth about her arrival. "Alfred, don't tell me you haven't told her."

"Tell me what?" Alice looked at both of the adults in front of her wondering what was taking place. The little girl glanced her eyes back at Toris who was looking yet again nervous and guilty. With a pregnant pause later, Natalya couldn't take it anymore and was about to break the ice.

"Sweetheart the party is not for…"

"Not for a couple of hours. Just that this party will have grown-ups because I have to say something during it okay?" Alfred said chuckling slightly as he felt guilty about not thinking ahead of time how Alice would react. "Yes. Now let's get you settled in princess," Alfred interrupted Natalya's sentence and gladly took Alice's hand to escort her inside. "Oh yes. I'm sure you have lots to talk about," Natalya called out. Alfred turned his head back giving an apologetic look at the woman and then turned back to guide Alice in the house. With father and daughter leaving Natalya behind, the woman muttered a bad word or two looking ever so frustrated of Alfred not telling Alice anything.

"Maybe he just wanted to tell her in person, you know probably finding the right moment to tell her. She just arrived home," Toris suggested interfering Natalya's muttering. "I'm sorry. Am I talking to you?!" Natalya fought back sneering at Toris. After her little escapade the woman calmed herself down and headed back inside to finish the preparations of the party. Toris was speechless with the woman's behavior. Then again he didn't like her very much either. He was frightened whenever the woman got under his skin. He shook the horrible thoughts immediately and ordered the rest of the servants to deliver Alice's belongings up to her room.

* * *

Alfred and Alice ascended the grand staircase, took a left down the hall, and on the second door on the right was her room. "Here princess is your room," Alfred beamed at his little girl then he gave a slight pull on door's handle. When Alfred pulled the door a tad Alice got to see her room. The little girl was surprised on how her father furnished it well with the short amount of time. Stuff animals on the book shelves, a grand bed fit for the little princess herself, and the walls screaming in pink. Alice loved every part of her room. "Daddy I love it. Thank you!" Alice gave her father's leg a good squeeze then she set her eyes on her bed once more. There was a stuffed unicorn that caught the gleam in her eye. "Uni! You're home!" The little girl gave a good snuggle to her stuffed unicorn. She was so happy her father had brought him back home. The furry unicorn was Alice's special friend. She would take him everywhere when she was a baby, tea parties, nap time, storytelling. Uni had always been by her side until she had to leave for school since he was so precious she couldn't take the chance of losing him in England.

"Glad you like it baby!" Alfred smiled back enjoying his daughter gazed about the room he put a lot of effort in. She was like her mother completely especially liking mythical beings. Alfred had always teased his previous wife about it as a joke; but he knew for certain to not mess with a girl loving her fairies and unicorns. Those were good times that were spent in this house. "Natalya seems nice, you work with her?" Alice turned around looking at her father with Uni in her arms. Alfred shook himself back into reality giving a nervous look at his daughter, "Sorta." Natalya was a client of his working under a company in Belarus so what he was saying was part of the truth.

"Hey I got something to show ya," Alfred had an idea popped into his head and carried his giggling princess up to the window to look outside. "See the camp across the lake baby? That's camp Jones! Mommy's project!" Alice took a better look, squinting her eyes at the camp site. It was very colorful with lots of children about her age playing many games. It looked very fun and exciting! "So is she from the camp?"

"Who?" Alfred arched his eyebrow wondering what Alice meant.

"Natalya."

"No sweetie," Alfred took the little girl and placed her on the bed, "I want to have a little talk with you." Alfred caressed the little girl's check lightly making her give a short giggle. "You know Aly a lot has changed while you were away. And you know I haven't been up to this house since Mommy passed away."

"Hmm-hmm," Alice nodded her head in a slow fashion that she was listening to everything what her father had said. "There comes a time when a person has to move on baby girl. You're getting older and there's some much a father can do without help."

"We have Toris Daddy, he helps us." Alice reminded her father that he wasn't alone. Toris had always been a close member to the family. Both Alice and Alfred were grateful that Toris was here for the help and support. "Yes that's right Aly." Alfred tried not to cry even though he was the big time boss. But the American, whenever the moment was emotional, could take the toll on himself. "And he has been a great help to our family, but what our family really needs is a…" Then suddenly there was a knock at the door. Both Alice and Alfred turned their heads finding Toris in the entry way.

"Sorry for interrupting. There's someone on the phone for you. It's urgent."

"But I'm with my…" Alfred nudged his head slightly to know Toris he was about to tell Alice. What bad timing. Toris felt a twinge of gulit in his stomach for interrupting his boss's conversation, but the call was work related that needed to be taken care of as soon as possible. Alfred rolled his eyes and stared at Alice, "Will you forgive me?"

"Don't I always," Alice gave a slight smile that she was alright. Alfred smiled and gave the little girl a farewell kiss to her forehead, "Thanks baby." He got off the bed and ran towards his office for that one important phone call that had to ruin his plans. With her father gone Alice sighed on her bed wondering what to do next. "Hey Alice. It's summer break go play," Toris smiled trying to get the little girl back on her heels. "Can you play with me?" Alice smiled back at her butler giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes. But sadly, Toris was too busy for everything to fit to Natalya's liking for tonight. "I'm sorry. I wish I could, but I'm too busy at the moment." With that, Toris left on a sad note leaving the little girl in her room.

* * *

With a quick change out of her traveling clothes, Alice decided to take Uni on a house tour. They made a couple of rounds throughout the mansion looking at how many bedrooms and bathrooms the place had held. "Where to Uni?"

The little girl asked her unicorn for their next destination. As they went downstairs, Alice caught a glimpse of a telescope in the study. She wondered what that could be. The little girl and her toy took a peek through the lens seeing the camp up close. Alice had a marvelous view of seeing everything, even a group of children and some guy with massive eyebrows doing the 'hokey poky'. That made the little girl smile and giggled. Oh how she wished she was there having fun besides being stuck in an empty big house. Until many noises coming into the room startled the girl and she hid behind the long curtains. "They say that the first Mrs. Jones was a lovely woman, but look at this room." Alice knew from the voice it was Natalya parading around the study. "No wonder the woman is dead. She absolutely had no taste. Can't wait to sell this house." With those words out in the air Alice covered her mouth trying not to cry. How dare her for talking poorly about her mother. Even though Alice hadn't met her she knew from many stories that her father had told her she was a wonderful person. How dare Natalya to do that! With anger and sadness boiling inside the little girl, she decided to confront her by pulling the curtains free.

"Now I would like one bar set up in here and two out in the patio…" Natalya gave a weird look when the servant wasn't writing down the orders. With his eyes fixated on something or to put it proper, someone that was behind the woman. Natalya turned herself around finding Alice who looked very angered. In her mind, Natalya was giving a bunch of curse words to herself that she blew it big time. "Why hello munchkin," Natalya gave one of her sincere smiles hoping it would all blow over. Alice ignored the fake hello and stomped her way out of the room. Natalya grew even more worried that Alice knew.

"Daddy!" Alice cried out in the foyer to speak with her father now. "Aly baby?" Alfred ran fast towards the banister and quickly down the stairs to see what the trouble was about. "What's the matter? Are you alright?"

"No!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. "What? What happened?" Alfred was looking pretty anxious hoping his little girl was alright.

"S-she hates this house!" Alice pointed fingers towards Natalya.

"Let's not be dramatic darling. She overheard me in the study of wanting to fix it up someday. That is if you let me," Natalya told Alfred calmly. There was nothing to fret about. Alice was getting very agitated that her father was eating out of the woman's palm.

"Who is she?!" Alice screamed once more. Alfred's heart just took a major hit. What a bad time to tell her again when she was all flustered. "Aly about the party, it's not for you."

"What? I don't understand," Alice's eyes started to water up. _Way to go Alfred, again!_ The American mentally kicked himself in the head. "Alice honey…please don't cry...the party is meant for Natalya and me." Alice wiped her eyes, "What are you saying? Daddy!? I don't like her!"

Alfred was shocked to hear his precious little girl say that since she really hadn't met Natalya. "Sweetie how can you say you don't like her if you haven't known her?"

"I know Daddy! She hates this house I heard her in the study!"

"I don't think that's true Alice. She only wants to upgrade this place a bit," Alfred answered frowning slightly. "Daddy who is she!?" Alice questioned again wanting to know the answer now.

"Well...I guess there's no easy way to say this..." Alfred said grabbing Natalya's slim hand into his, "Natalya is my fiancee. We're to be married next month. She's gonna be your new mom honey! Isn't that great!"

Alice saw Natalya using her free hand to caress Alfred's neck. She traced her free hand to his neck up to his cornfield hair. The woman loved playing with his hair, and gave a devilish smirk back prompting the girl to hate this. The room started to spin around and Alice fainted.

"Alice? Alice!?" Alfred said breaking Natalya's hold and started assisting his daughter. He shook Alice's small body lightly hoping she'll wake up.

Alice didn't nudge; she would always do that to get her way. "Alfred," Natalya came over. "Little children shouldn't be rewarded with bad behavior. Trust me. She'll have to get used to it."

"She always does this," Alfred said nudging her even more. "Maybe you're right," He said getting up as he stopped shaking her. "Trust me. She's just going through what all children do. It's natural. Come. I need to get my face on." Natalya went upstairs and continued to what she was doing and Alfred did the same. Alice woke up momentarily seeing her father went off and left her unattended on the foyer's floor. Fainting on purpose won't get her Daddy to be on her side, what will? Toris offered the little girl some milk and cookies to calm herself. Alice denied them in a second taking Uni with her. She marched up the flight of stairs roughly screaming, "I've lost my mother! And now I've lost my father! I'm orphan and I'm running away! Don't you dare tell Daddy!"

Toris chuckled lightly knowing that the young mistress would return, so he allowed her to do as she said. But there was the emotion of guilt again. Why couldn't Alfred see that Natalya wasn't the one for him?


	3. Just for 5 bucks

**A/N: Hello again. Here is chapter 3! And while you read, Amelie's name is pronounced as (Emily) just to let you all know (: This chapter has more bios about her friends as well so you will be seeing them in 'Pull Through'! Enjoy!**

**Hetalia and its charas are owned by Hima-Papa**

**I do not own 'It Takes Two'**

**OCs belong to me**

* * *

All the buses started to enter the camp grounds. The children pushed their round faces against the windows to get a better look. There were many cabins, smaller ones for the camp staff, and a very grand building to which they assume was the mess hall. The camp also provided a dock for swimming and many open green fields for playtime. What the previous owner had always dreamt of: a child's paradise to remind them even though times have been rough, there was room to grow and to enjoy happiness. This camp was that example. With all the children looking and aweing at the sight, Amelie took out the camp's pamphlet in her tiny hands. In this distinct pamphlet were many schedules that organize activities and sporting events. The little girl for sure will be attending the soccer game later this afternoon. She had always loved the sport. Well, every sport the little girl had ease playing them; however soccer was special to her. Running was the best part, and of course kicking the lights out of the ball. The thought of soccer excited the girl. She couldn't sit still in her seat. Arthur would at times correct her that the proper term was 'football'. But they all knew that their 'footballs' were completely the opposite. With soccer being the only thing that was interesting towards Amelie, she wasn't really looking forward to the rest of the camp experience. She'd rather stay back at the orphanage and play over there, but she just had to get on the bus after Arthur cheered her up. Going to this camp was a requirement that she had to face. On the brighter side she could keep bugging Arthur to cough up her ten bucks. She knew that she was going to get it soon. That was for sure.

With the bus coming to a halt, Arthur was the first to enter out and told the groups heading out, "Make sure to bring all your belongings with you." All the children scattered out of the bus at lightning speed keeping their backpacks and items close by. Arthur was now on alert telling the children properly to head to their designated cabins to unpack. All the girls and boys entered the cabins. There were almost one hundred children attending the camp so each cabin had two residences for boys and the same with the girls. Entering in the cabin, Amelie and her group started to get settled into their bunks. They were all aligned with top and bottom bunk beds. Pretty much every girl remembered her selected spot since many of the beds' railings were marked with their names with marker, pencil, and sometimes carved to give it the woodsy display. Bella started to climb up to the top bunk since she never had gotten the opportunity to have a top bunk before throughout the years at camp.

"Hey Bella you blind or somethin'? That's my bunk!" Amelie shouted frowning slightly at her friend. Bella looked confused until she saw Amelie point her finger up to the ceiling saying 'Amelie's bunk' carved in the wood. With the top bunk already chosen Bella sighed climbing down the railing, "Sorry Am didn't notice," She gave an embarrassing blush and once again was stuck with a bottom bunk under Amelie's. "Nah it's okay Bell!" Amelie smiled with a grin and climbed up her bunk placing her disorganized backpack on the corner of the bed. She had the whole day to unpack things so now wasn't the time to do that. So instead she sighed slightly as she looked towards the window of the cabin. This top bunk did give her a wonderful view of the whole area of the camp and lake. Amelie was always curious about one particular landmark while she looked through her window: a big house. It wasn't just any big house; the house looked like a castle to house many royals of kings and queens. It was just across the lake and from the view; it was a spec in the girl's eye. Wonder what that castle held?

"Oh yeah we have to meet the guys like now! Dimitre found something!" Bella started to unpack her items pulling Amelie back from her day dream. "What?" Amelie shook her head and adjusted her position on the bunk letting herself lay down on her stomach to see Bella. "Ugh why do we have ta meet them!? You know I don't like Dimmy!" Amelie commented frowning and kicking her backpack to release some anger. "Well he wants to see that house across the lake," Bella started to look more scared. Horror or anything related in that category was frightening towards her. Sometimes or mainly majority of the time the brown hair girl will chatter 've ve ve ve ve' to calm herself. It was something maybe her birth mother had passed down to her. "Why that house? Is it haunted or something?" Amelie asked worrying slightly inside, but she didn't show it. She couldn't afford to be called a chicken after all! She had a reputation to hold! She was one of the noble leaders of the 'East Side Children's Center.' All the kids look up to her and ask the girl for advice, help, anything. Being frighten on just a house would totally knock the girl off the charts in her popularity and rank.

"Well on the bus ride he was mentioning it was haunted no one goes up there. And at the full moon Jones' dead wife's ghost will haunt the grounds looking for campers." Amelie's eyes widen before she let out a nervous chuckle, "T-Those chickens...probably a-are scared about s-seeing her right?...hehe.." All of a sudden there was a heavy knock at the door. Both girls glanced forward to see Dimitre and Yu waiting outside. "Let's go. They are here!"

Amelie gulped and really didn't want to go; but she decided to go anyways just to make sure the boys couldn't call her a chicken. Getting down from her bunk, she followed Bella outside to meet the others.

* * *

The group traveled to one of the higher decks that gave a great view of the lake. All the kids were able to get a better close up on Jones' mansion. It looked exactly what Amelie had seen through her window. She had to admit, it was more beautiful and even scarier from this perspective off the deck. "S-so that is Jones' mansion right?" Bella was shaking in her shoes as the little curl on the side of her head was moving heavily flustered. Dimitre nodded with a small smirk, "Yup they say this place hasn't been open for years ever since Jones' wife passed. It's haunted, no one goes there." Everyone's faces excluding his and Amelie's were on the brink to dash out and leave from the sight.

"Bet you five bucks that you won't go and ring the doorbell Amelie," Dimitre teased in his Russian accent. He wasn't expecting Amelie to take him seriously, but a part of him wanted the girl to take the challenge. They are rivals after all. He would love to see his opponent fall with defeat. "Alright! I'll do it!" Amelie said proudly while internally freaking out. _Why? Why? Why am I doing this? Darn you Dimmy you commie!_

Bella and Yu just stared and were shocked that Amelie had the guts to go out there. "But we have the schedules and Iggy will catch us!" Bella could tell from Amelie's actions that this assignment given to her wasn't a walk in the park. At least the girl had good reasons as to why they shouldn't go there to begin with. Of course she was scared; but she doesn't like the idea of missing activities and most of all getting in trouble with the camp staff. Amelie gave her friend a weak smile just for trying. But what was done was done, engraved in stone. The girl had to take on this challenge whether she wanted to or not. "It's no prob Bell. Besides we're just leaving for a few minutes, Iggy won't suspect a thing. Nothing to worry about!"

Bella nodded her head for understanding. Yu did the same. "Alright it's settled," Dimitre gave a devious smirk, "We head out to test Amelie's bravery. To see if she's not a chicken!"

"Hey I'm no chicken! I'd said I do it!" Amelie fought back in her defense. "We'll see when we get there da?" Dimitre pushed Amelie's stress levels off the rocker. Whenever the young boy would say 'da' Amelie would always know that he meant business and that he was a total commie pants whenever he tried to put out any schemes in front of her. Amelie gave a very slow and heavy sigh following Dimitre off the deck. The others followed suit and were lookout to make sure none of the grown-ups knew that they were leaving the camp for a short time.

* * *

With Dimitre's interesting route to get to the mansion, the kids stayed together going through twists and turns going avoiding to trip on tree roots and dirt until they finally arrived. When they got access to the front yard, there were many bushes and shrubs all around. Even if the house was not vacant the landscaping looked well done and proper, like someone was living there. But the rumors are true right? Maybe it was the ghost cutting the bushes or planting the trees. Who knows? But those were the perfect hiding spots so the kids could easily be hidden avoiding to get caught in the act. "Come on! Come on! We got to hide!" Yu whispered quietly finding a bush to make himself invisible. "What if we get caught by the ghost?" Bella gave another spell of 've ve ve ve ve ve' to calm herself over until she found her hiding place. "There is no such thing as ghosts Bella," Amelie gave her friend a smirk through the bushes. The girl did a count of three and she sprinted for her life in the open yard. "Look at her, like she's not scared," Dimitre hmphed in his bush watching and waiting for the girl to make a fool out of herself. The boy was silent until he realized that Amelie started sneaking towards the house. The girl was in position to ring the bell. She slowly drew her hand forward with her band aide finger hesitating to push. "I bet she won't do it," He mumbled quietly while the others watched what Amelie had planned for next. After a few short seconds, the little girl pressed it. The sound of the bell was like the others like she had heard before when parent scouting except the Goofenhusers, that sound was creepy and weird. Scared out of her wits for a while, she was about to walk away since no one answered until a certain man with brown hair opened the door and smiled, "Oh look well if it's the little orphan girl. We were just coming after you!"

"Someone's home!" Bella cried out with Yu covering her mouth to prevent their cover.

"Look I didn't mean it! It was just a joke! I was about to run off honest," Amelie cried out while the brown hair man was pulling her inside the mansion. With the doors closed shut, the reminding three kids came out of the bushes looking stunned, shocked, sad, and many other emotions combined. Yu quietly released Bella from his grasp and she immediately started balling and hitting Dimitre's arm many times. "How could you!? We lost our friend because of you!"

"Hey! It's not my fault. She pressed the bell! It was her decision!" Dimitre fought back trying to keep his anger in without using any physical contact. With the argument continuing Yu suspected something in the upper windows of the building. Were they shadows or..? Until it hit him, "Dimitre you said it was a full moon tonight right?" Dimitire and Bella ended their spat for now and looked up to where Yu was pointing. Bella thought she seen shadows coming in the window, but there was a white figure dancing that made the girl scream and left. "It's her! AHHHHHHH!" Dimitre nodded and spotted the white figure as well and screamed before fleeing along with Yu. Whatever happened with Amelie, the kids hope for the best that their friend would be alright.

* * *

With Amelie freaking out inside Toris was trying to settle the little girl down, "What's wrong? Oh maybe it was about what happened earlier I understand, but you need to get ready for the big dinner."

"Big dinner?! Listen lurch, you don't want me there are big fat kids, well one in particular, eat him!" Amelie pointed by the door hoping the man would understand. "What are you talking about?" Toris gave a confused look prompting Amelie that he didn't mean any harm nor had the intentions of her as the dinner. The little girl gave a quick blush of being an idiot. Majority many haunted houses would have creepy people and things inside. Plus it would be dark, cold, and the atmosphere would've felt uneasy. But in Amelie's surroundings it felt like she was in a home. A home with color, warmth, and with less creepy people fitting her standards.

"Guess you think I'm pretty stupid huh?" Amelie gave a weak smile now knowing neither this house nor anyone inside will haunt her. She gave a quick glance all around finding many servants holding things moving to one place to the next. There must be something going on like that man had just told her.

"No you're just a little upset is all," Toris gave back an understanding smile.

"Looks like I win five bucks," Amelie smirked about her win against Dimitre.

"Hmm?"

"So when's this party? Am I invited?" Amelie smiled looking at Toris. Toris gave a confused look once again. He would know that his mistress should already be prepared about the preparations for this evening. He shook his head and redirected the girl upstairs, "Your dress is upstairs on the bed. Cocktails are at five. Now if you will excuse me please." Toris patted the girl on the head lightly and returned to his duties. Amelie's face fell flat when mentioning the word: dress. "A dress!? You got to be kidding!?"

The girl sighed about the outfit choice, and slowly took her way up the stairs. For the occasion they decorated it with flowers and bows to give it a festive theme. Amelie loved to pick the petals off just of false habit, but decided not to avoid trouble. Heck these people knew her? It was kind of strange. What if it was all Arthur's doing to cheer her up? But whatever the reason was, it was working. Better to be in a big mansion then in a cramped up cabin any day. Amelie got up second floor looking at the view. It was gorgeous with the chandelier placed in the center making the room very vibrant and elegant. All was great until something caught the girl off guard. She could've sworn she'd seen herself in a painting that was placed on one of the walls in the hall. The girl in the painting had the exact eye and hair color. They were even one hundred percent accurate of the hair that refused to come down. Amelie started to freak out again having the bad thoughts that the house was really haunted. With the thought in mind, came the noises and the pitter patter on the floor. Something or someone was walking on the other side of the hall just wearing white. Like it was a ghost. Amelie could tell it was a woman in white. _Woman in white? Her face was white as well and boy does she look like she came out of her coffin!_ Her robe was very slender fitting her curves, there was a dash of white on her head hiding her hair, and whatever was on her face made her seem unappealing.

The woman in white stopped to see the little girl open her mouth screaming. Amelie ran for her life out of the mansion hoping to get back to camp in one piece.


	4. Runaway

**A/N: Here is chapter 4 everyone! Thanks for sticking around with this story. It is fun to write and there will be alot more coming up! I got a question from one of my reviewers about the other kids being ocs or countries? They are both. Bella, Yu, and Dimitre are both. I gave some hints in the previous chapters that the kids are kids of other ships that I support too! ^^ I have got country names for them and everything. Just to let you all know (: Enjoy chapter 4!**

**Hetalia and its charas are owned by Hima-Papa**

**I do not own 'It Takes Two'**

**OCs belong to me**

* * *

"I won't go back! I won't! She's not the boss of me!" Alice pouted of not accepting Natalya into her family. She was angered due to the fact that her father will not listen nor understand about it. Natalya was not going to be her 'Mummy dearest'. Alice had to make an action that will make a strong impact: running away. The little girl didn't back down on her word and was at the back gate making her departure in the woods. Running away might get her father to look back on his actions and try to fight winning Alice's heart. The little girl didn't take her unicorn with herself because of the woods are dirty after all. She didn't want any dirt or smudges on her precious friend. So she left him taking an afternoon nap during this charade. Alice opened the gate and quietly walked through the trees finding a good and easy spot for her father to find her.

* * *

Toris was folding Alice's clothes and putting them away in her closet until he heard someone coming in her room. He turned around finding his boss very stressed. His clothing looked very dysfunctional and messy the man would've deep dived into his closet. Tonight's activities were getting the best and worst out of him. There will be very important people visiting tonight. He needed to have everything 'a-okay.' His reasons of visiting Alice before the party was that he was hoping Alice would be over all this and that he could explain. Instead of finding his daughter he found his trusty butler, "Hey Toris. Where's Alice?" "I'm on strict orders not to tell you she ran away," Toris gave a guilty look at his boss waiting for the worse to come. Alfred stared at Toris before he began panicking. "What do you mean she ran way?!" He wasn't mad at Toris, no, just surprised that his baby girl ran off.

"I was just giving her some dignity. I-I'll make sure she comes home sir," Toris started shaking while hanging up the girl's clothing.

Alfred sighed and noticed Toris shaking realizing he probably sounded angry at Toris. "Hey Toris...I'm not mad at ya...just surprised and shock that my baby girl ran away and with everything happening tonight...do you know where she could've ran off to?"

"She might be by the lake probably calming herself," Toris suggested, "I doubt she would do anything drastic. It was probably a sign for attention."

"Why do you think she's all railed up about this? Is it because I'm marrying someone else?" He asked Toris, sighing as he couldn't figure out why Alice was angry and upset. Toris slightly nodded to answer his boss' question and continued to put clothes away.

"Well thanks anyways Toris. Make sure she comes home safe and sound alright?" Alfred gave a smile and left the room to get settled. "O-of course!" Toris replied back watching his boss leave the room.

* * *

With all the children unpacked and settled, Arthur searched through the itinerary looking what events he will be chaperoning. There were many activities that were listed to specific times. Many of the kids at the camp had the opportunity to pick out which activities and sporting events they preferred. They wrote out their schedules before departing from the orphanage. Arthur knew he originally penned himself down for the 'football' game that was about to start a few minutes. "Well better find Amelie. I swear that girl runs off too much," The Brit sighed and made his way to girls' cabin remind Amelie about the game starting soon. With a knock at the door, he briefly asked one of the girl's attendees if they have seen the young girl. One important rule of the cabins was that the opposite sex was prohibited to enter inside without permission. "Elizabeta do you know where she might be? Her favorite activity is about to start in a few. I just came by to remind her."

The long brown hair woman gave the Brit a confused look of not knowing the answer. "Hmm maybe she went to the field before you showed up, look there," She gave a brief smile to apologize, "I have to go to the culinary class now. I swear the boys just want free food before dinner ahahahaha. See you Arthur! Tell her I say good luck!" Elizabeta took her apron off the coat hooks that were hammered to the wall and made a quick run towards the mess hall to teach majority of the boys how to sharpen their cooking techniques or to put it simply: just make messes and eat to fill their bellies to the extreme. Arthur watched the woman leaving the building and all the other children were doing the same heading to their designated activity. "Might as well head over. She's probably there, nothing to fret about ol' chap." Arthur gave himself a chuckle or two before heading off to meet with Amelie and the others.

At the field he found many kids wearing colored jerseys, mainly the colors red and blue. There was the other coach on the other side of the field waving him over, "Hey Artie! Have you seen your kid and the others too? We're about to start and it's not awesome of them to be late ya know!" Gilbert shouted over to get Arthur back to his senses. "W-What they aren't here?" Arthur frantically sprinted across the field looking at his team in the blue colored jerseys. He was missing four members of his team alright and he knew who they might be. "Yeah totally not awesome and my team is all ready to go, but you don't have enough players to start the game!" Gilbert complained about wanting to start the game and watch his team win with success. Plus, the counselors are on a tight schedule with activities and many more events. While waiting for the others to come, will delay the game further and no one will have enough time to enjoy themselves. Arthur gave a heavy sigh in reply, "I'll go check around. Just watch my team until I find them."

"Sure Artie. Better hurry! I feel a win coming on my side!" Gilbert commented with a mock tone, waiting for his win to come true hopefully. "Ha with my star player, you might have to take back your words," Arthur smirked back and ran across the field to search for his missing members of his team. His smirk slowly faded away in a mere seconds. _Amelie you better have a good reason to stall young lady!_

Arthur was worried as he didn't see Amelie yet. He checked every building and any area of the camp Amelie and the others might want to check out. The Brit was hoping deep down that he didn't want anything to happen to the little girl. It was a habit of hers that she would always disappear to somewhere. That child was such a hassle to the Brit. He would stress out majority. Though he acted a certain way at times, he loved Amelie dearly. Now he did love the other kids, but he felt a much stronger bond towards Amelie for some reason. So with that in mind, he started to search for the young girl to the only spot he thought unexpectedly: Jones' property.

* * *

"No one's even looking for me," Alice sat on a rock looking at the lake. During her long search in the forest, she found a relaxing spot near the lake. It was the perfect spot for her father to find her. The view from the lake was very calming and extraordinary. She had never gotten the chance to be outside, but she had to admit it was wonderful. Of course the city had essentials; however, compared to the woods it lacked quietness, peace, and beauty. The little girl found a couple of flowers off the lilies and started to take one to admire it up close. The flower felt real in her hands, soft and gentle to the touch. After looking at the flowers, Alice placed them back gently on the lake and sighed in her folded knees. How long had it been? Minutes? Hours? Her father or anyone was not giving in their time looking for the young girl. Alice was about to shed a tear until she heard someone calling behind her.

"Amelie! Amelie! There you are!" Arthur shouted as he cleared the forest and saw the little girl sitting on the rock. He sighed in relief and went towards her. "What are you doing here Amelie? You know that you are not supposed to leave the camp grounds," He slightly scolded her with a gentle smile, but he was thankful she was alright. She may know what happened with the others.

_Amelie?_ The little girl shook her head from the confusion. _Was this man from the camp?_ She did see a bushy eyebrow man doing activities with the campers. It must be him. If her father or anyone wasn't looking for her, might as well to have some fun and enjoy with kids her age. "Umm," The little girl was hesitating what to say next, "I was lost while taking a walk."

Arthur raised one of his busy eyebrows at the comment, "A walk? Around here Amelie? We should go now. This is someone else's property after all and we should not intrude," Arthur said holding out a hand for the young girl. "Come on now, we are going to play a game of football, your favorite."

He said smiling. Of course he would call it 'football' and not soccer because 'football' was the proper term that the yanks changed. She knew she would get in trouble. The man in front of seemed nice at least, like he really cared about this Amelie girl. Alice gave a sigh and took his hand smiling, "Wait you said football correct?" In her trips in England she knew the proper meaning of the vocabulary due to his accent. The young girl could adapt both dialects whenever she wanted. Arthur eyed her curiously as Amelie would never actually speak properly, a fact that bothered him a lot and he always tried to show her how to speak properly which never worked. He held her hand and spoke, "Yes...are you feeling well today poppet?" Alice blushed back red. She couldn't blow her cover, "Yes. It's been a long day." Which was true, really. With all the drama with the Natalya business and with her father, the girl needed a little relaxation. Arthur chuckled and lightly patted her head, "Come on poppet, afterwards it's time to get some supper. Can you at least try to make it through the day?" He asked her knowing very well that Amelie would resent but to do as he would say throughout the week. Alice gave a smile warming up to the man. She had to admit, she was hungry too. The little girl was mad at herself denying the cookies that Toris made for her snack earlier. "I'll try."

Arthur nodded and led them back towards camp. "Amelie do you know where the others might be?" With that being said came Dimmy, Yuu and Bella out of nowhere panting out of breath. "The ghost can't get us right?" The girl was spewing more 've ve ve ve ve' to calm herself again. It was until she spotted some girl that looked like Amelie with Arthur. "Everyone look!" Bella pointed her finger in their direction. Arthur was slightly confused at the sudden attention that was pointed towards Amelie and himself. Letting go of the girl's hand, he stared at Amelie and whispered quietly, "Did you do anything you shouldn't have?"

"No," Alice responded bluntly. She honestly doesn't know what he was talking about. Just suddenly she saw a swarm of kids running in their direction. "Amelie I thought the ghost got you!" Bella cried and latched on her friend crying on her shoulder. Arthur sighed and looked at all the kids, "Now don't tell me you children all went to that estate by the camp because of that old myth."

"Myth?" Alice looked up at Arthur giving a confusing look. Bella kept crying on Alice's shoulder. It was awkward. Alice just played the part and gave the girl a few pats on the back for comfort. "But we saw!" Dimitre shouted, "She disappeared and how is she here!?" They saw. They saw their friend taken in by whatever or whoever that was in the house. It was impossible. Arthur shook his head letting his hand message the pain in his forehead, "I am letting you children off the hook, but next time do not go there okay? We don't want to have an issue with the residences in that area. They clearly have some power now go play football." Bella ended her hugged with Alice drooped her head and shoulders in apology. Yu did the same. "But the ghost took her!" Dimitre kept shouting and was angry that he was played at by the little girl. Alice was starting to hate the boy giving him a very mean look of wanting him to 'keep quiet'. "Yeah Am let's!" Bella took Alice's hand towards the field to finally have some fun. Arthur pulled Dimitre out to the side lines to discuss with him while the two girls and Yu went to field. After he was finished with discussing with the boy he let him be to join the others.

"It's about damn time Artie!" Gilbert sighed. Even though he cursed he was aware none of the younger kids were around, so it was safe to say for the man. "Yeah I apologize. You know children, they have their minds set forgetting some things," Arthur chuckled awhile letting the awkwardness to fade away. He didn't want any of the other camp counselors know about really went down with the children. Gilbert easily took the bait and blew the whistle. "I was letting them kick goals while we were waiting. Ready to take down Team Blue, Team Awesome!" Gilbert cheered along with the other members of his red shirt gang. They were more ready than ever. With all the kids coming on the field, Arthur's team was ready as well. The rest of their team dressed themselves in the same blue jersey as the others. Alice had seen a few games while her father was watching television even though he was into more of the American version of the term. She hoped she could do it as easily she seen the players on the television. "Everyone block Am!" Bella shouted before the whistle came once more and they broke from their huddle.

"Amelie is a good football player. She's just a natural," Arthur commented causing Gilbert to grin back.

"You so sure about that Arthur?" He asked getting a nod from Arthur.

"Just watch her and you'll see."

At the whistle Alice's team had possession of the ball. Yu found a good opening towards the girl giving her a perfect pass. Alice played close attention to the ball moving in her direction. She placed her foot on the ball giving the motion of the ball to hold. "I-I got it!" Alice smiled. Her father would've been proud. She wasn't at much into sports, but catching the ball with her foot was a good stepping stone. "Run!" Bella called her. Alice looked up finding many children in red running towards her. The girl screamed and turned running with the ball close so no one could get her.

Gilbert chuckled and shook his head, "Looks like your star player is going the wrong way Arthur." Arthur did a double take and widen his eyes as Amelie usually never did that since she always wanted to win. "Amelie! You're going to wrong way!" He shouted back trying to get the girl's attention. Alice kept ignoring everything in her zone including Arthur's shouting. She just wanted to get away. This was not fun to her anymore. She rather be at home with Uni playing dress up. The little girl kept kicking her way across the field. At the goal gave the ball a final kick and left running in the woods trying to get back home. The girl's kick did score the other team a goal. The kids with the red shirt were cheering with joy so was Gilbert. "Amelie!" Arthur was worried since the girl had never run away from a game before. Thinking she was bothered over something, he started to chase after her, but couldn't keep up with her fast pace. _I'll let her be for now._ Arthur turned around and continued coaching his team until dinner time.


	5. Reflection

**A/N : Now things are getting interesting in this chapter my lovely readers and followers. It's just the beginning. Hope you all enjoy (: I have made a couple of edits in the first chapter because I had a better idea of the OCs I created. This chapter will be the shortest out of all others but this scene is very important and worth the wait to you all!**

**Hetalia and its charas are owned by Hima-Papa**

**I do not own 'It Takes Two'**

**OCs belong to me**

* * *

"WAHHA! SHE'S SCARY!" Amelie screamed as she ran and ran away from the house. She tried as she could to get back into the camp in one piece. During the screams and shouts the girl was thinking that if she came back all safe and sound from the ghost, everyone, including Dimitre, would be shocked and thrilled that the little girl survived from that encounter. She for sure will be getting her five bucks; and of course having a win of seeing Dimitre's face fell flat with defeat. She couldn't wait for that moment to come. _Less thinking Am! More running, to bring it all home!_ The girl kept reminding herself during the sprint of a lifetime. Without paying any attention to the view in front of her, she immediately smacked right into another person that was in the girl's way, hitting shoulders and fell on the ground with a bang.

* * *

Alice kept running and running to get back home. She missed her home. The camp was too much for the little girl. Sure it was fun, but handling all these extreme sports such as 'football' wasn't the girl's preference. "I need to get home!" Alice tried not to cry on her way. The little girl attempted to wipe her eyes dry with one hand and used to the other to block any dirt that would fly by her face. She closed her eyes momentarily until someone collided with her letting the girl to lose her balance towards the ground below.

* * *

Amelie hissed in pain and started rubbing her forehead to numb the pain away, "Ouch..." The girl started to slowly sit up and continued rubbing anything that was sore from the fall. Alice did the same simultaneously, rubbing her forehead while sitting up. She gradually adjusted her eyes to who was in her way. Amelie did the same as well and stared at the girl in front with shocked eyes, "Woah..." Alice had to triple check and rubbed her eyes countlessly to make sure her vision wasn't broken from that fall. "AHH!" The little girl backed away staring at the girl in front of her.

"AHH! W-WHAT ARE YOU?!" Amelie questioned as she began freaking out and scooted further away from her double. "I-I don't know! Is this a dream or are you..." Alice started to quickly stand up and held onto the nearest tree for support. "A-Are you...me?" Amelie questioned and stood up from her fall, never leaving her eye contact towards her. In the girl's eyes was like looking through a mirror, looking at her own reflection. The girl had the same hair, eye, skin, color. It was spot on that they both had a stick of hair that refused to come down. Strange.

"No. I am me," Alice unlatched herself from the tree inching away towards the girl to have a closer look. She inspected the girl up closely looking at the person in front of her. Accept from her clothing attire and bunch of cuts and band aides she looked exactly like her. "Is there two of you or two of me?" Alice just wanted to know and hesitated walking closer to know the truth of it all. "But I am me," Amelie responded as she kept staring at the girl. She hesitated and started moving closer. Alice wanted to see the real deal and moved closer. Just now both girls were a couple of inches apart seeing eye to eye. Alice started to lightly tap the girl's shoulder, experimenting that this wasn't a hallucination. Amelie did the same back to Alice as she didn't want this to be some sort of weird dream. "No way..you are real!"

"AHH!" Alice gave a squeamish noise back from the touch, "You too! There really is two of us!" Both girls contemplated and wanted to do one final test. Each started to slowly draw their hand forward to one personal spot: the spik of hair. With their hands coming closer the girls screamed simultaneously, "DON'T TOUCH THERE!" The girls' eyes widen in shock since they assume now that spot was very sensitive towards the other. "How can there be two of us!?" Amelie asked in awe and grinned at the girl. "I-I don't know!" Alice gave an embarrassing blush and looked down at her shoes for distraction. Amelie sighed and sat on a rock near them. "Hey do you know about that scary ghost chick?"

_Scary ghost chick?_ Alice had to rethink the message and quickly understood what the girl had meant. _Is this girl Amelie?_ "So you were at my house," Alice stared at the girl giving a sincere look, hoping for an explanation. Maybe that was the reason to why the others and the man with the eyebrows were mentioning about her home and caring about her safety.

"Some kid was yelling at me saying 'I shouldn't be here' and the poor girl was crying and happy that I was alright."

Amelie nodded and sighed letting her chin rest on her palm, "So they were worried bout me huh?...nice...W-wait you live there?" Amelie's eyes widen from shock and remembered the painting back at the house. It was her.

"That lady scared me though...she seriously is a ghost!" She muttered the last part quietly as she started freaking out earlier on why no one came to rescue her.

Alice again gave the girl a confusing look while crossing her arms, "What's this about a ghost? What were you doing at my house?"

"Well Dimmy was being a mean old grouch like always and bet me to go to that haunted house over there. And since I gots a reputation to up hold, I did it. Got caught by that penguin guy and saw the scary lady in all white with that icky stuff on her face," Amelie smiled with a grin and nodded until she shivered and looked behind her quickly to make sure no one was behind her. Alice gave a slight chuckle covering her smile from the girl. "It's not funny! There was a ghost, I swear."

"My house isn't haunted! Whoever told you that was wrong, and the man in the suit is Toris. He's our butler. The lady that you mentioned is no ghost though she's absolutely horrid!" Alice sat down on a different rock that was close by her look-a-like. She held her knees close together shivering, getting rid of thoughts of Natalya. "Well it sure was when I went there. So you do know her! I agree on that one with you. She's so terrible!" Amelie commented looking at girl in front of her.

"Yes and she's the worst person who I ever met! But I really like the man with the eyebrows."

"Oh you mean Iggy! Yeah! I wish he adopted me."

"Is Iggy his real name?" Alice raised her eyebrow in curiosity. What a ridiculous yet interesting name. The little girl had not ever heard a name like that in her life.

"Uh well nah. His real name is Arthur, but we all like calling him Iggs, Iggy, Ig, you know?" Amelie scratched her cheek to rid an itch.

"Oh I see he has an interesting nickname. Are you Amelie?" Alice stared at the girl hoping to get a response back. "Yeah, Amelie! W-wait how do you know my name?" Amelie started to freak out and the Alice had to wave her arms calmly that everything's alright. "Arthur was calling me by your name. He mistook me as you, to put it that way."

"Ohhh..wait so who are you?"

"Alice Jones, it is a pleasure to meet you," Alice stood up from her rock and extended her hand for a formal handshake with the girl. Amelie stared at the hand outstretched for her and simply nodded taking the handshake to the next level. Alice was a little surprised by the action of the greeting; but she quickly shook it off and placed her hand back towards her side.

"Yep. So how is the rich life?"

"Honestly lonely. Since my dad is about to marry that monster. It's like I had no one. So I went to the camp to see what an orphan life is."

"Man that has to suck. Wait you think being an orphan is fun!? Ha! Yeah right! An orphan doesn't have parents or anyone. Be happy you at least have a dad...I'd like to be in your shoes for one day."

"I've admit, it is fun. I do like the people except that one boy who is annoying," Alice sighed and crossed her arms once more remembering of the jerk face telling her to disappear.

"Oh Dimmy? Yeah he's a jerk!" Amelie stood up again and sighed, doing the same thing as Alice. Alice looked down at the ground remembering all the events that took place that day, "Well I'm losing my Dad to that wicked witch. I caught her talking poorly of my mother. She made up a lie to cover it up and my Father believed her. But I'm thankful to have Uni who is my special friend. We do everything together when daddy's not here."

"Who's Uni?"

"He's my stuff unicorn."

"You believe in those things!? You're like Iggy!" Amelie tried to hold in her stomach and guts out from the constant laughter. Alice only got annoyed further, rolling her eyes.

"Well at least I'm not the only one. They are real, betting she drove them away."

"Hmm well I'm an expert on driving adults who I don't like away," Amelie said with a slight smirk remembering all the times she purposely acted terrible so the unlikable adults, that she didn't like, wouldn't adopt her. "You know how to make Natalya leave?" Alice looked at her with her eyes filled with hope. "Yeah I do, been doing it my whole life kid," Amelie smiled with a smug grin placing both hands on her hips with determination.

"What is your idea?"

"Hehe. Well my idea's this, how bout we switch for the day since we look like twins. I'll help you drive away that lady and you can have fun with Iggy," Amelie smiled proudly.

"Really you could do that? Except no sports even though Daddy is a fan, they are not my forte," Alice shrugged.

"Yeah! Well can't make no promises there. Iggs knows I love sports so yeah...oh your Dad likes sports?! Cool! What's his favorite?"

"Fine I'll try, but that soccer game was scary! They were after me!" Alice shot her arms up in frustration. "Yeah he loves any sports. American football is his favorite."

"Soccer? Oh you mean football! Word of advice! Never use soccer! Iggs hates that!" Amelie giggled out slightly remembering how furious the Brit could get when someone called football 'soccer'. "Oh American football? Awesome!" She shouted out flailing her arms in the air with joy. She honestly loved every sport.

"I can see that. He used that term when he found me suggesting that I would play," Alice rolled her eyes and sighed, "He loves it. But he never had time for me because of his job."

"What job he got?" Amelie asked curious about the man she would have to stay with and pretend to be his daughter

"You don't know? My dad owns your camp."

"What!? No way! No wonder Iggs said not to go by your house!" Amelie said in awe.

"Yeah that's my father," Alice smiled, making a slight frown after, "When should we meet up after this is all done?"

"Noon tomorrow. Oh and when you go back to the camp, don't speak all smangle dangle properly. You gotta speak like me if ya want to trick them," Amelie said moving her baseball cap so the tongue of the cap would be facing the back of her head.

Alice placed both hands on her hips trying to give an imitation of her father, "You ain't got nothin ta worry about!"

Amelie smiled gently back, "Here as well. You have nothing to worry about dear Alice, or should I say Amelie."

"Ya catch on rather quickly Alice," Alice smirked back. "Meet at the stables!" Alice shouted out then left off to have a fun day at the camp with Arthur.

"Okay!" Amelie shouted and ran off back towards the summer house anxious to have a wonderful evening with Natalya.

_Hope you can do it Amelie. _


	6. The games begin

**A/N: Another chapter you guys! It is the longest yet! Lots of good stuff happening! Thank you and hope you all enjoy! (:**

**Hetalia and its charas are owned by Hima-Papa**

**I do not own 'It Takes Two'**

**OCs I own**

* * *

After the girls had strategized about tonight and tomorrow's plans, Amelie sprinted off, excited to whip up some fun with Natalya tonight. _Hehehe let the games begin!_ Once she was back in the estate's lawn she calmly walked inside not worrying a tad of someone wanting to kick her out, since she was of course Alice's double. It was an easy access to get indoors. The little girl quickly raced up the stairs, avoiding some of the servants coming down in the same direction. Some of the servers went off balance carrying vases of flowers and wine glasses, but thankfully none was damaged or shattered. They turned their heads around figuring their young mistress was in the party spirit waiting for the night to come. Amelie remembered the directions that Toris had given her to where her room might be. Sure enough the girl found the double doors, opened them letting the pinkness consume and made Amelie a little queasy. She absolutely hated the color pink. _I knew it Alice._ Amelie had to get used to the color though she was amazed at the stuff that Alice got: toys, toys, and more toys. "Don't mind if I do Alice," Amelie smiled to herself and thought of a great game to play before party time. "But first tunes!" She found a big stereo on one of the storage units on the wall and turned on the radio.

"_I'm strange and I like it. It's just the way I am._

_I can't change, can't hide it. It's just the way I am._

_Might as well get over it, don't try to understand._

_I'm strange and I like it. It's just the way I am."_

"Skye!" Amelie screamed softly, she didn't want to blow her cover. She would always remember that song that was on one of her cartoons that she watched when she was younger. The song was so her, like her own theme song. The little girl was jamming to the song, skipping a beat to the tune while she assembled her little game. The game was basically bowling with a twist. Alice had many dolls around and what better option to use them as pins. They could stand up properly without falling so it was the best choice. She lined the dolls up in a little pyramid that was front of a very big Barbie dream house. "O-Okay what to use as a ball? I would need something soft so I don't break anything," Amelie searched the room for a replacement for a 'ball'. What Alice had said about no sports was true. The room didn't have anything sports related like a 'ball'. "Oh maybe you!" Amelie came up to Alice's bed to find a stuff unicorn that popped the girl's interest. "You're Uni huh? Alice told me everything about you!" Amelie took the stuff animal in her hands and examined it closely. The overall shape looked round a tad, it might work. With his pink mane and golden horn, he was definitely Alice's. _I'm talking to a stuffed animal. Oh boy._ The girl shook her head and finally decided; mumbling to the toy, "Don't tell Alice." She took Uni and got herself situated for the game to finally begin.

Al was getting a little worried on why his precious little girl wasn't out yet for the party. He was practically pacing in the halls back and forth for his princess to be ready. Many limos and other automobiles were lining outside of the mansion so any moment now Alice should be done getting herself situated. Alfred could hear the front doors opening with guests coming inside. It felt so rude of him not to be able to greet his guests at that moment. With the American being impatient, he pulled Toris over to ask him why Alice wasn't out yet as he hadn't known that his baby girl had switched for the day with Amelie. "Miss Alice said she would be fashionably late an hour ago sir. I don't know what would be taking her so long," Toris slightly blushed of letting his boss down again. He was supposed to be the family butler to get things in tip top shape. This night was to have no mis-steps at all, no problems whatsoever. Alfred sighed and messed Toris' hair up as to show him he wasn't disappointed. He never was with Toris since he was the only one who could really bond with Alice ever since Alice's mother had passed away. Due to the fact that ever since then he was always busy, Toris always had time for Alice. "Don't look so disappointed dude. You can never let me down! Just go up to Alice's room and tell her it's time and let me know so I could escort her down okay?" Alfred took his leave and went to attend to the arrived guests.

"Y-Yes will do sir," Toris gave a slight smile and hurried over to Alice's room. Felix was leaning on the girl's door frame with a small frown but smiled when he saw Toris. "Tor-Tor! It's like been forever since I last saw you! Anyways! Like tell Alice to hurry will you? She won't let me do her hair!" He whined slightly. With a couple of knocks the butler provided, the girl did not respond. "A-Alice are you ready?" Both the butler and stylist placed their ears close on the doors hearing music. No wonder she couldn't hear them. "I have no choice then." With that said the butler opened the room to find the room in a complete mess. Stuff animals and toys were all over the place; even the music was blasting his ears including Felix's. "Like turn it down, my poor little ears can't take it!" Felix whined letting his hands cover up his ears to prevent anything going through.

"A-Alice what is going on in here?" Toris quickly ran to turn the stereo off. "U-Uh..nothing?" She said attempting to sound normal and not frightened. Amelie took the stuffed unicorn and hid it behind her back. They had a good game of bowling; they ended up with a seven/ten split, but overall it was fun. Toris, out of habit, took some of the toys to put away nicely sighing, "Alice I know you are not looking forward for tonight, but this is important for your father. Please get ready. Felix is not being patient you know," The butler pointed the door where Felix was standing. Amelie sighed and nodded as she did not want the jig to be up and looked towards Felix who was slightly annoyed, not by much. She smiled weakly towards him and looked back towards Toris, "Sorry Toris." The girl let her lower lip out since she was acting to play innocent.

"Very well. I expect you to be ready for the guests and your father would want to see you," Toris gave a smile and left Felix alone with Amelie for her beauty prep. Felix walked in with a gentle smile and walked towards Amelie, "So Alice, are you like ready for your beauty make over? Not that you're not like already cute and pretty but we gotta make you look better than that mean old Natalya chick!" _He doesn't like her too! Sweet! _Amelie was rocking on the balls of her feet that this was going to be a pleasant night. The happy thought just diminished of seeing the dress back on the bed. During her game she just had to hide it, just seeing it almost made her throw up. It was too girly, the sleeves themselves looked poofy, and overall just a 'no'. "Alice why was the dress under the bed?" Felix raised one of his brows at the little girl. "So that's where it was hiding. We were playing 'hide n seek' it won," Amelie gave one of her cocky smiles back further pushing the stylist's confusion. "But to answer your question I'm most certainly ready!" Amelie rushed over to the bed to put Uni back in his place and gave the unicorn a few pats as a farewell. Felix stared at her and already knew something was up but pretended like it was nothing, probably another sign of not wanting to go to the party. He picked the little girl up and placed her in a chair by her vanity so he could start styling her hair. During the time in the chair, her hair was being in twists and knots. The brush had to go through the extreme to untangle the wild hair. It gave Amelie a few grunts in pain to endure. Felix even gave a pale face when seeing her hair in a wreck when removing her baseball cap. Amelie couldn't take it anymore and muttered to herself softly, 'You owe me big time'. _Yes Alice you owe me big. Gahhh. _"Actually you owe me big time missy. I know you're not Alice," Felix said humming as he kept styling the girls hair." _Wah Wh-hat!? Do something Am! He can't know!_ Amelie gave herself a few seconds to herself to get Felix off the busting. "W-what do you mean? I am Alice Jones," Amelie stuttered with her best English accent. All those years of mocking Arthur's dialect worked to a charm. Arthur would've been so proud of her. Felix shook his head with a smile and placed a pin her hair, making sure not to touch the cow lick she had. "Even though you like sound like her, that doesn't mean I can't tell you two apart honey. It's not obvious. Ever since I was styling her hair I know every little detail about her, mostly since Toris is my special friend and I know that Alice loves getting pampered. You on the other hand prefer to stay normal and have a tom boy style. Am I correct?" He said in a way that no one would ever guess the cross-dressing male would ever speak. He always spoke like a very clueless male but this time he spoke with wisdom in his voice. "W-what are you gonna do to me?" Amelie turned around in her chair hoping the flashy stylist wouldn't bust her out.

Felix just smiled at the girl, gently turned her head around, and kept continuing on what he was doing. "Nothing dear. Just make sure whatever you do, piss off Natalya. She scares Toris and I all the time. Alfred never knows about it!" Amelie gave one of her signature smirks, "I like ya dude. But it's our little secret got it," The little girl placed her finger by her mouth so that the stylist could see in the mirror that was in front of them. Felix chuckled and winked back at her, "Totally little kid." He finished up with her hair. Amelie checked out her hair and it was like the most girliest thing she ever seen. Her hair was styled as an 'up do' wrapped up as a bun on top of her head. Felix had finishing touches to the style by putting some pretend flowers around the style to give it character. Arthur would totally admire if he was here. Amelie could only stick her tongue out; she just had to bear with it. The little girl jumped off the chair and ran to put on the poofy dress. Putting on the dress was very challenging to the little girl. She went head first to find the opening to place her head in. The dress was that poofy, she couldn't find her way in. Felix chuckled at the girl and helped her put it on so she wouldn't mess her hair up, "By the way what's your real name?" Amelie was trying to say her name through the dress, it was all mumbling. The thing was very hard to put on. "Amelie!" Once the little girl finally found the opening for her head, she finally got some fresh air. Felix was a little surprised by the name because he knew his friend talked about some girl named Amelie. He dismissed the thought and laughed at how adorable the sight of Amelie struggling to get into the dress was.

"H-hey! Help me with this monkey suit!" Amelie was having a little trouble with the sleeves. The dress wasn't like any dress she wore before. It fit like a glove in her mid-section and the rest was all over the place. She was just like a ball of poofy fluff. Felix nodded as he tried to muffle his chuckles and helped her get the rest of the dress on, "I guess it's your first time wearing a dress like this right?"

"Duh!" Amelie rolled her eyes back, "My social worker wanted me to dress up like this. If he sees me like this, he'll be all over taking pictures like I'm some little princess, yuck!" Amelie made a few gagging noises when Felix went and took some hair spray to her hair. "Sorry hun, this stuff won't make your hair fall down! But you mentioned social worker?" Felix was once again getting the feeling that was bugging him come back. "Yeah?" Amelie stared that man hoping things are cool.

"Might his name by any chance be Arthur Kirkland?"

"How do you know!?" Amelie stared in disbelief.

Felix chuckled before shaking his head, "He's my friend. So I knew I had a feeling that you reminded me of that little girl he always talks about!"

"Wow I never knew. He didn't tell me anything about you. How did you meet this Jones guy anyways?" Alice tried to walk in the short heels she placed on her feet. Those were hurting her feet a ton, pinching her little pinky toes. Felix sighed happily as he remembered how he got his job, "Oh well he usually never talks about me because I ask him not to, really. That and because he kinda still is irritated at me for hooking him up with his now ex once. Oh dear here Amelie try these," He said handing her black high heels that had a square heel as to make it more comfortable, "And well I met Mister Jones by Toris..." "Ex?" Amelie tried to adjust to the new shoes and started to walk steadier. Felix sighed and nodded, "Yeah. Francis. Francis Bonnefoy. He broke Iggs' heart so me and Tino broke his- uh never mind that."

"That's not cool! That was a bad foul on that Frenchy blah," Amelie started to get the hang out of walking. Having heels with a square heal felt easier compared to the pointy heel ones. "Yeah. He was a player and I never forgave myself for telling him about Iggy," Felix said sighing with sadness. Then he heard the knock on the door and brightened up. Toris stuck his head out a tad, not to disturb if Alice was still changing, "May I come in."

"Yeah come in!" Toris opened to door finding Alice a gem, "Felix you did it again. Alfred will be very happy." Felix nodded, "Do I ever disappoint darling?" He said rhetorically as he knew the answer. Toris blushed and gave a quick smile, "Let me get Alfred. He wanted to escort you down to meet the guests." Toris left in a flash to get his boss for him to see the big reveal. Felix chuckled and winked at Amelie, "You can guess already that I'm like Arthur. We bat for the same team." Amelie gave a quick smirk back before the doors open to see Jones. Alice's Dad looked very handsome. With his golden cornfield hair, blue eyes that show the ocean's beauty, his tan that was kissed by the sun lightly, also his glasses added a bit of sophistication for himself. _Iggy he's perfect for you! If this dude plays for the same team._ _It's cool he and I have the same hair that's up! I like him already!_

Alfred was astonished by his little girl's beauty and smiled, "You look amazing as ever baby girl!" Amelie started to get flustered and try to not getting nervous in front of Alice's Dad, "Y-you think so?" Alfred nodded and smiled gently before looking up towards Felix. "Thanks again Felix. You never disappoint." Felix bowed slightly and grinned, "When do I ever deliver anything but the best?" He winked subtly at Amelie and lipped 'good luck kid' before walking towards Toris. Amelie took a bit of the dress without tripping on it and gave nice smile to Felix before leaving the room. "Ready princess? Everyone downstairs will be stunned," Alfred gave himself a few chuckles and offered his hand for Amelie to hold on. "Yes," Amelie smiled back and took his hand quickly giving it a short squeeze. Alfred smiled and held her hand as he walked her towards the grand living room. Amelie looked around the room finding many people dressed in fancy clothes and drinking some clear stuff in glasses. The girl's stomach gave a quick gurgle since the girl hasn't gotten anything to eat. There must be something for her. "Father. May I first get something to eat?" Amelie looked down at her black shoes hoping Alfred didn't hear her stomach making noises. "It's okay baby you got that from me. I'm a bit hungry for snacks too. I'll be happy to join you get something before we make our intros," Alfred smiled and guided her to a servant that was carrying a tray filled with appetizers. "Care for anything Miss Jones? Sir?" The servant presented the tray that had many interesting treats, Amelie just wanted to eat them all. "I'll have this one waiter person!" Amelie took an interesting brown piece of food. Alfred was just about to say something before Amelie took a couple of bites, it was too late. "It tastes like a balloon," Amelie was scrunching her eyes from the horrible taste. It was like chewing on actual rubber. "Aly I didn't know you like snails?" Alfred gave her a confusing look. He didn't like the stuff either but Natalya insisted to have everything on the menu very dainty and formal. "Snails?" Amelie kept putting on an almost smile while chewing, "Nice. Chewy." The little girl gave the server a thumbs up after the server left to attend other guests. With the server and Alfred out of eye shot, Amelie spat the chewed up snail in her hand giving the poor creature an ugly look. _All this money and these people eat slugs!_ Amelie placed the lost critter in her pocket maybe to do something with it later. You never know.

"Come on baby, it's show time!" Alfred took Amelie's free hand and walked over towards the living room. Once they entered the room filled with dressed up happy party goers, Alfred coughed to gain their attention. They all quieted down to hear him.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my beautiful, young princess, Alice Jones." Amelie started to blush with all the people around, "Hey.. how are you doing? ehh heh...i-t's a pleasure to meet you all." Amelie really didn't want to blow her cover; she started to dart bullets of sweat on her forehead from the tenseness. Alfred hadn't taken notice. It seemed like every other guess didn't either and they all smiled and waved at Amelie. The little girl followed the pattern and did the same. "Oh there she is. She looks very beautiful," Natalya commented on the girl's appearance. Amelie just wanted to puke again. Here comes the thought of the chewed up snail. The woman just looked like that in the girl's mind. Her face had too much make-up on that a clown could pull off. Also, her dress looked a bit too tight almost letting her woman things pop out, that made the girl shiver cold. Alfred smiled gently at the sight of Natalya and walked towards her and kissed her cheek making it worse for the little girl to watch. Amelie tried to cover her mouth from the scene making herself sick to her stomach. "Natalya right? You look better with the mask." Which was true to hide the woman's complexion, whit was a suitable color for her.

"I beg your pardon?" Natalya turned her head wondering what the girl had meant. Alfred stifled a laugh at the comment and was biting his lips in amusement. "Why won't Alice play the piano? I know a couple of guests want to hear," Natalya gave a smirk back at the little girl. Alfred nodded at the idea and smiled towards Amelie in an auxiliary manner, "Yeah do it honey!" The American gave his daughter a good squeeze on her shoulder for support. "I-I really can't," Amelie gave death glares at the woman for bringing it up. Playing the piano was impossible for her. She doesn't play any instruments. If they ask her to play something else like dodge ball or checkers then the girl will be all for it. It was just a plain 'no'. "How? You won the competition in your school sweetie," Alfred looked down noticing Alice might have stage fright or something. She was never like that when it came to the piano. "I-Im just not in the mood to play," Amelie shrugged letting her shoulders droop in the process. "It's okay baby. I can understand how you're tired and all from the jet lag," He said not remembering that Alice was used to the jetlag. "Alfred I told our guests that she would play. Just a quick song will do. We can't disappoint our guests," Natalya snaked her arm with his. Amelie really was getting annoyed to the extreme by this woman.

Alfred nodded slightly as he intertwined their fingers, "I guess..."

"Dad!" Amelie tried to fight back but it wasn't until Natalya had to pull her out to the side to have a little conversation. "Do me a big favor and untell them! I can't play the piano!" Amelie gave another glare at the woman. Natalya only gave a quick smile then switched it with an intense stare, "If you embarrass me in front of everyone, I'll make sure you never play anything ever again. Have I made myself clear?"

"Clear as glass," Amelie gave a devious smirk back as she pulled out the chewed up snail from her pocket and dropped it in the woman's champagne glass, "In fact that I could see right through." Amelie sighed and walked up to the piano. Alfred gave Natalya a quick smile as a 'thank you' for convincing her to play. Natalya smiled back and turned around finding the little girl getting herself adjusted on the piano's bench. She quickly stood up on to grab everyone's attention, "Attention everyone. In honor of my new step mother who I absolutely adore! I decided to play a little something of my own," Amelie gave a smile towards Natalya and started to smash and pound the piano keys making the sound unpleasant to hear. Alfred started to realize that Amelie or in his mind, Alice, was acting out because he hasn't been paying any attention to her recently and felt pretty fucking guilty at this point. The guests made slightly shocked faces at the sounds coming from the grand piano as the little girl kept smashing the keys for an unharmonious melody. Toris was embarrassed too. He really could tell the girl was having an off day. Natalya just kept keeping a straight face while Felix was trying so hard not to laugh. He could see behind Natalya's façade and whispered into Toris' ear, "Don't worry." Toris gave smile back since he knew he could trust Felix.

The night had finally ended and it was a good start for Amelie. She even placed a whoopy cushion on Natalya's place at the table. It was so priceless, Felix and her were giggling the night long. Once the guests left Amelie ran off towards her room to unpin the hair of doom once it was all out the girl took a relaxing bath for a good night's work. _Good start Am! Hoping she'll be out of the house by the morning! _The little girl took every minute soaking herself in the warm water and for laughs making a beard out of the bubbles. Once the bath was done she slipped in one of Alice's nightgowns, the only pajama clothing available. Either way there was no way avoiding a dress. Amelie sighed and let the purple silk do its thing. It was comfy though compared to the contraption she was wearing earlier. Shortly there was a knock at the door. Amelie got herself comfortable under the covers for her visitor to enter, "You may enter." The double doors revealed Alfred in a sad tone. Amelie figured he needed to talk to her about something, "Alice let's talk a bit alright honey?"

"What is there to talk about?" Amelie gave a smile back as she was watching Alfred sitting at the edge of her bed. "Well it's about Natalya honey."

"What about her?"

"Well why do you dislike her so much kiddo? She's been nothing but kind to you."

"She's a big foney baloney for you ask me!" Amelie started to make coughing and yaking noises to prove her point. Alfred sighed and messed her hair up, being careful of the cowlick, and stared at her, "Okay she may have a plastic nose or boobs but that doesn't mean she's entirely fake!" Amelie continued making yaking noises almost coughing up a lung. "Just try to like her for one day? Please?"

"Nope!" Amelie gave a cocky smile back.

Alfred laughed and sighed, "You remind me so much of your mother...well I guess it's time to sleep baby, unless you want to see more of Natalya!"

"No No!" Amelie blushed and went under the covers taking Uni with her. "I'm sorry sweet heart but hey guess what? We'll be together for the whole week since Natalya is leaving for the city this week planning for the wedding!" And with that Alfred tucked her in and kissed her forehead before leaving the room and turning off the lights.

"Hey!" Amelie turned around on her side to get Alfred's attention. Alfred turned around and hummed, "Yes kiddo?"

"I like having a father," Amelie smiled hiding her smirk under the covers.

"And I like having a daughter. Good night pumpkin," With that he left and closed the door and Amelie closed her eyes for tomorrow to come.


	7. Bug Juice

**A/N: Chapter 7 is here everyone! And thank you for the support and followers! 50+ followers! Whoot! I named this chapter off a good tv show I used to watch. Remember when Disney was awesome back in the day with 'bug juice'? I've been to camp for like a day or two because of girl scouts when I was younger but the camp life reminded me of 'bug juice'. Lots of good memories from that show. Enjoy! Please Please share this wonderful story around with your friends! (:**

**Hetalia and its charas are owned by Hima-Papa**

**I do not own 'It Takes Two'**

**OCs I do own**

* * *

Alice ran back towards the field finding Arthur crossing his arms. She figured he was upset with her just leaving the game without a word. The little girl sighed as she slowly made her way to her team's side to talk with her coach. "Amelie, why did you run off from the game?" Arthur looked down at the girl curious as to why she would leave from her favorite game. Sure, maybe it was the nerves that got to her, making her go the wrong way to score the goal; but that wasn't to be something to be ashamed of. People make mistakes all the time. Arthur just wanted her know. "It was all for fun. Sure you got nervous for going the wrong way but that doesn't mean everyone will be mad at you. It was just a mistake, it happens." Alice blushed and looked at the kids on her team running along with team in red. "Sorry Arthur, I gots a reputation to protect remember? Everyone was probably laughing at me from messing up," The girl sighed letting her shoulders droop in the process. Arthur just smiled back patting the girl's head lightly, "You didn't mess up. You are still my star, remember?" Alice smiled back blushing from the contact. The man was actually a nice person, he reminded her someone. His smile. His eyes. There was something that intrigued the little girl to he reminded her of; but unfortunately, she lost the train of thought when Gilbert blew the whistle to end the game, "All right! Way to go Team Awesome! 2-1! Whoot!" The white haired coached jumped with glee along with his red shirt group. The blue shirts slowly walked over towards their coach and their 'once missing' teammate showing sad smiles. They really wanted to win, but sometimes they have to lose. It was natural. "There you are Am!" Bella gave her teammate a hug as a 'welcome back'. Alice acted in response and hugged the girl back, "T-thanks."

"Yeah Amelie thanks for making us lose!" Dimitre rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in a furious manner that they lost. He was always a sore loser hating the feeling of not receiving a win. "Dimitre!" Arthur stared at the little boy in a stern matter, "That is no way to treat members on your team! Now apologize!" Dimitire sighed not giving eye contact mumbling a 'sorry'. Alice just shrugged it off; it was the best she was ever going to get. "All right let's get something to eat. Bet you all are hungry after playing."

"Yeah!" Everyone took off their jerseys and placed them in the bin their coach provided for the laundry. Once the laundry was collected all the kids were free to go to the mess hall for dinner. "Go ahead poppet," Arthur patted Alice's shoulder to walk with the group, "I'll join you once I drop the jerseys off, okay?" Alice looked at the group of kids and Gilbert walking over towards the big building which she now assumed was where they will be having their meals. "O-okay," Alice smiled and ran towards the group to join. Arthur smiled watching the little girl go as he was carrying the bag of dirty laundry towards a different building.

* * *

Alice and her group went through the big doors to see many children running up to long benches of tables eager to have some dinner. Many of them squirmed in their seats waiting what may be on the menu tonight. "Am! Let's sit here!" Bella took one of Alice's hands towards a table that many of her teammates from the 'football' match were sitting. On another table right across from them were Gilbert and his team pounding fists on the tables, wanting their food to come sooner. It was tradition in the camp that groups of the kids were assigned kitchen duty for serving the dinner and cleaning the dishes. As the kids from Elizabeta's group was serving out the trays of food, all the kids cheered out eager to see what was to eat. It smelled very good. Alice's stomach was making flips, craving that delicious smell. Each kid went up to the table passing out a covered tray so everyone could dig in. "Where's Arthur?" Alice looked around looking for the Brit to come join her. Searching through the swarm of children Alice spotted a man with the eyebrows. Those eyebrows were a perfect target for locating the Brit. Alice stood up on her bench waving her arms to get Arthur's attention to where she was. With a couple of shouts and spotting the waves, the Brit found her smiling as he was making his way towards the table. "There you are!" Alice smiled while she was getting herself comfortable in her seat. "I make my promises remember?" Arthur smiled back sitting in his place next to Alice. "Igs pass it down!" Dimitre was banging his fork and knife wanting to finally eat. "What is the magic word?" Arthur smirked back letting the boy suffer for tease. "Fine! Pleaseeeeeee!" Dimitire whined and so were the other boys that were sitting in his row. "Okay. Okay," Arthur opened the tray finding one of them filled with hamburger buns and the other tray filled with some red meaty sauce that made Alice go white. She had never eaten anything like that before. It looked very strange even sitting in this big room made the girl a little uncomfortable, but she'll just have to get adjusted to her surroundings. After all, she was Amelie.

Alice was slightly worried on how she was going act during dinner. Especially since she was sitting with very large groups of children, which was something she hadn't done before. Not even in her school in England did this actually. "Amelie here you go." Alice shook her head finding a plain hamburger bun that was placed on her plate soon later Arthur scooped up some of the red substance on the bun making it very messy all over. The girl inspected the food in front of her questioning to herself, "What is this?" Arthur caught the girl's response and eyed her in a confused manner, "What are you talking about?"

Alice took a look around her table finding many of the others making messy faces off the red meaty sauce. They look like they were enjoying it stuffing it down quickly in their mouths. Alice realized she voiced out her opinion and started getting nervous as her cover could be blown at any minute. "Uh-Uh...I-I mean," She stuttered and tried calming down. "Amelie this is your favorite? You're feeling alright?" Arthur started to place his hand on the girl's forehand to check for a fever. The girl had been acting very different today. Maybe it was the fresh air. Alice nodded and quickly started to grab her sandwich. She made an uncertain face looking at the messy food. It was now or never. Alice closed her eyes as she was taking her first bite into it. Even though the sandwich looked very messy and unappetizing, it actually tasted very good. She never had something so delicious like this before. Yes her father made hamburgers, but she never was able to eat them before everyone else did. She enjoyed it and started eating more, causing her face to dirty with the sauces.

"Back to your usual self," Arthur sighed and tried to wipe her face from the mess nicely and delicate. Alice smiled and put down the soaked up bun, "This is one good ooey gooey messy burger!" She did not know the proper name of the sandwich. "Otherwise a sloppy joe. Your favorite?" Arthur stared at the girl wondering if she had her head on straight. That was very strange that the girl didn't know her favorite meal. "Uh yeah..that..it's darn good!" She said before taking another bite of it. She had to do something before anything was suspected. "Yeah..darn good," Arthur sighed and passed another one in the girl's direction, "Before I say no."

Alice grinned and took it before eating it like her father. Though she appeared like her mother and had most of her personality, she had the appetite of her father. "Someone must be hungry," Arthur chuckled while using a fork and knife to eat his. He was not the type of person to eat the messy sandwich with his hands. Alice nodded and her most her face was covered in sauce by this point. Another bad thing about having her father's appetite: he was a messy eater, so was she.

* * *

After dinner was over, Alice's group went over to the grounds for a game before bedtime. Since it was getting dark many of the counselors had flashlights on themselves to help guide the children to the area. When they got there was a big lit of stage with many hanging lights decorated around to make the stage pop up. The little girl figured maybe they will be putting on a play, those were her favorites. Watching them in England was an enjoyment. At home she and Uni would reenact many of Shakespeare's classics of Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet, etc. Once all the children were gathered in the theater area, the counselors assigned the girls to sit on one side of the pew wood benches and the same with the boys. Elizabeta took her clipboard and ran up on the lit up stage announcing the game, "Okay! So you all are wondering why the boys and girls are split up, we are having a charade competition to see who is best. Whad'ya say everyone!" All the boys and girls stood up and cheered excited for the game to start. Alice just stood in her seat confused about what was happening. She stood up with the others clapping along to play Amelie's part. She should've known this game.

"That's right! Its boys against girls! Charades! So you guys decide who will act it out and Arthur will give them a hat filled with actions! You guys know the drill right? So let's get going!" Elizabeta went and sat with her team having her clipboard ready to tally up the scores. The game was very simple the team who has the most points wins, and with points meant time. By answering the correct charade quickly will boost their team in many points. It was best to be the quickest and most knowledgeable to get the answers. Arthur took his lead and stood next to the stairs that led up to the stage with a hat in ready in his hands. Inside the hat was filled with many actions that the children will be performing whether they are song names, people, places, and even things. The hat held wonders. Gilbert, as the captain for the boys' team, had a stop watch ready to take time whenever. "Okay, ready everyone!" Elizabeta cheered along with the excited children for the games to begin.

Throughout the game many of the boys had a steady lead answering the correct charades very quickly. It was now Dimitre's turn to get extra points for his team. Dimitre raced over towards Arthur and grabbed the piece of paper fast from the hat. He slowly opened his up as 'Huckleberry Finn'. The boy gave a couple of chuckles that he got this in the bag and folded up the piece of paper placing it inside his jean's pocket. Alice was watching the boy named 'Dimmy' and glared at him slightly since he was always being so rude to her for some unknown reason.

"Okay Dimitre you're up," Arthur pushed the boy lightly up onto the stage. Elizaveta observed everything and saw that Alice was glaring at Dimitre and chuckled quietly, "Why you two have a rivalry I'll never know...brings back sweet memories though," She muttered with an amused smile as she shook her head fondly looking at Gilbert in her direction. Alice just gave an ugly face of never wanting to know. _No boys! NO! Especially him!_ The little girl shivered in her seat watching the boy getting ready for the clock. "Ready?" Gilbert smiled wide and clicked his watch for the time, "Go!" Dimitre was in a ready stance to get the guys on his team ready to guess. With the time started, he moved his arm around in a triangle to imitate a 'fin'. The boy started to bend lower letting his elbow take the show. Alice was having trouble telling what the boy was acting out and sighed, "Why must this be so difficult?" She whispered to no one but herself. In mere seconds, the boys were wondering what the move was that Dimitre was stunting, Yu stood up and correctly answered the charade. Yu was an intelligent child knowing that Dimitre was imitating a person. 'Fin' stuck out to him referencing the famous boy in the Mississippi river. Dimitre smiled back and gave a 'thumbs up' in approval letting all the guys cheer in glee.

"Alright! The boys won but can the girls answer it faster? What do you say girls!" Elizabeta cheered on noticing how slightly pale Alice turned. In order for the girls to win someone must pull the best charade to get the girls a better score over the boys. They needed to guess at least eight seconds faster than Dimitre's stunt for a celebration to happen for the girls. "You can do it Amelie!" Bella said cheering up her slightly frightened friend. Alice nodded though she had no idea how to play the game. The group of girls decided that Alice was going to be their actor since she was always good at these kinds of games. _You owe me big Amelie!_

Arthur stood with the hat in his hands looking at the girl. She appeared to be very nervous and was fidgeting even the boys were giving confused looks as to why she was acting this way. "Old Amelie wasn't scared of nothing. Why is she nervous?" Yu inspected the frightened girl making her way for her selection in the hat. Alice started calming down and took a note from the baseball cap looking at Arthur like 'I don't want to do this look'. "Why are you nervous poppet? Teach them who the professional of this game is," Arthur gave a smile hoping the girl's nervousness to disappear.

Alice nodded and took in a deep breath. She unfolded the piece of paper and sighed, "What am I supposed to do?" Her slip of paper read: London Bridges Falling Down. The little girl knew the song but how would she represent it?

"Go on Amelie," Arthur smiled letting the girl come on the stage. The win of this game fell into her hands. Alice got up and walked towards the center, trying to keep her faltering cool. Once she was in position, Gilbert had his clock set, "Ready? Go!" He clicked the clock for the time to start. Alice just stood there not knowing what to do. "Song!" All the girls shouted out. The girls seen her opening her mouth guessing it was a song she was singing. Alice couldn't really find a way how to express London bridge. So she walked around slightly before doing what she did best: fainting! Once they saw the girl falling on the floor hard. Bella stood up and guessed, "London Bridges Falling Down?"

Alice titled her head up giving a 'thumbs up', "That's it!" Elizabeta nodded and checked her watch to see that they got it faster than the boys. "Well it looks like girl power beats everything! Girls you win!" She shouted in glee and laughed at the disappointed faces of the boys. Alice quickly stood up getting knocked down on the floor once more from all the cheery happy girls giving her a 'congrats'. She felt happy being part of a team, winning for once. Dimitre and all the other boys were complaining, stomping their feet on the soil ground demanding a re-count. Elizabeta checked the list more than once in her tally and overall the girls truly won. Arthur set the hat down nicely and started to applaud for Amelie smiling towards the stage like a proud parent. _Knew you could do it poppet._

* * *

Dimitre was so mad that their team had lost the game. He thought of a clever idea to get back the girls, especially Amelie. It was getting dark and all the counselors guided the children back to their designated cabins for the night. "Lights out everyone! See you all in the morning for more fun!" Elizabeta yelled out giving a wave back towards the campers for sweet dreams. Arthur escorted Alice to her cabin. "You did great sweetheart," The Brit patted the little girl's head softly, "Get some good shut eye alright?"

"Yes! I will," Alice blushed from the contact, "Goodnight." The little girl gave a quick smile and headed inside with the others to get ready for bed. Arthur smiled along and made his way over to the counselors' cabins to get sleep for him as well. With the coast clear, Dimitre, Yu, and a couple of the other boys snuck around the girl's cabin to unfold their plan for their sweet revenge. Alice smiled as she was getting comfortable in her bunk. She did it! She won the game and hadn't blown her cover! Dimitre and the boys covered their mouths for the big show. One of the stronger boys offered to give the black hair boy a boost to reach the window above. Dimitre himself did the honors of letting a slimly frog into the cabin. They were close by Amelie's window, hoping that their plan had succeeded in scaring the girl. He gave a few chuckles that she didn't suspect a thing. She was sleeping like a baby never suspecting anything to happen at all. Giving the window a little pull without making any noises, the boy took the slimy frog out of his pajama pocket and snuck it inside the building. With the plan a success, Dimitre quickly closed the window shut and jumped off the boy's shoulders. All the boys made their own hiding spots around the cabin's first story windows to see the reactions of the girls finding the frog.

Alice laid in her bed and kept her smile, "Hey Bella, this was fun wasn't it?" She said not really bothering with the sound of a frog 'ribbit' coming from the outside of her window. "Hmm? Pasta..." The girl below kept snoozing from the bottom bunk. Alice laughed slightly from the comment and sighed, "This really was fun...but I still miss Daddy," The girl didn't notice that the 'ribbit sounds' got louder and louder. The boys outside had to hide their giggles and waited for the grand finale to come.

When suddenly, Alice felt something sticky land on her face she stayed silent before screaming her tinny little lungs off. "AHHHHH!" The girl screamed prompting the others to scream along in the cabin. "IT'S A FROG!" Alice screamed as tears built up in the girl's eyes. She quickly shook the creature away with her hand letting the frog fall off the bed somewhere. Alice was never a fan of insects, mice, rats, snakes, and especially frogs. The poor girl was having heart failure from seeing the amphibian. All the lights in the cabin were on and many of the staff had calls to come and check out the problem, especially Arthur he knew it was Amelie. Dimitre and the other boys gave a few chuckles of the plan succeeding. "I can't believe Amelie is scared off a little frog! She's changed alright!" The boy had to hold in his stomach to prevent anything from spilling out. "Dimitre wait. Tonight's a full moon," Yu reminded him the previous story of the moon. What if Amelie is different person since of course coming back from the house she wasn't the same as she used to be. "Let's get out of here!" The boys started to freak out and left leaving the grounds as fast as they could. Dimitre unfortunately had a Cinderella moment by leaving his slipper behind. He didn't care he just wanted to get back to bed safe and sound.

Alice kept screaming about the frog. She put the blanket over herself to get the bad thoughts off. From tossing the frog earlier the poor creature landed in Bella's bed making the girl scream as well. Bella did the same and all the girls threw the frog as it was a hot potato. "What's the bloody ruckus about?!" Arthur came in the cabin with Elizabeta checking on the girls. Elizabeta caught the frog she found on the floor and sighed, "Anyone like to explain this?" She said holding up the slimy poor frog that kept ribbiting. All the girls shook their heads in denial. "Amelie?" Arthur went by the girl's bunk and found the little girl bundled up in the blankets shaking. Alice was shaking in the blankets since it was a first to have something like that happen to her. Honestly, it did frighten her! Elizabeta sensed the concern and group the girls around her to distract them from Arthur and Amelie.

"Amelie? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Arthur checked to see if the girl is alright. Alice kept shaking and started tearing up slightly. Though this was fun, though it was exciting, it was frightening. She didn't have Toris or her father with her, protecting her or watching over her. It was scary not having her family with her. She didn't like the fact that she was scared half to death by the frog and realized how truly alone she was. Arthur could tell something was wrong, "I'm here Amelie. I'm here." The Brit climbed up her bunk and carried her slowly down. "She'll stay with me tonight. Maybe it was too much for her." Arthur's room did have a spare bed in his suite cabin so the little girl couldn't cause any harm to spend the night. Elizabeta nodded and helped lull a lullaby to calm down the scared girls while Arthur took Alice. Alice kept shaking in his hold and started sobbing.

"Shh Shh I'm here. I will never leave you," Arthur had to kept reminding the little girl on their way towards his suite. At the door he used it with his foot and set the little girl down on the spare bed gently. The counselors had better rooms so they could feel well at home. There was a mini kitchen, a little living area with a television and of course a private bathroom for them.

Alice clung onto Arthur and started crying her eyes out, "I-Im scared! Papa! Mama! I don't want to be left alone!" She sobbed out not thinking about her surroundings. She could blow her cover. The only thing she thought she was in was in darkness and that she saw the shadows of her mother and father walking away from her.

"Amelie," Athur placed the girl in his lap cradling her to calm her. He started to tear up of her mentioning her parents that she lost. He never knew this side of her coming out and she needed him dearly. "You're not alone you got me remember?" Arthur tried to brush the light blonde's hairs away lightly to see her beautiful eyes. "P-Please...please don't leave me," She whispered in fear and kept clinging onto him. "I won't sweetheart I won't," Arthur kept patting the girl's head and hum a simple lullaby that sound familiar to the girl. Alice eyes widen that she knew the words. It was her song as long as she remembered.

"_So far apart_

_No sense to restart_

_Our dreams are distant_

_Please don't be resistant_

_Memories obscure_

_But feeling so sure_

_I've not forgotten_

_Battles we both fought in_

_Yet I know how close we are together now."_

Alice hiccupped and started to calm down, eventually falling asleep in his arms but still clutched onto him. She still was in a dark place. As the song got louder in the girl's mind, the room got brighter and showed her happy times with her Father and Toris. "There. There," Arthur was getting a little tired of sitting up and gently laid both of them on the bed to relax letting the little girl snuggle up in his arms. "You have been acting differently today is everything all right?" Arthur asked and continued humming the lullaby.

Alice managed to wake up slightly, still half asleep so she really didn't know what she was saying, "Natalya...she was being mean...stole Papa...but you...you're nice...you sound like...Mama..." She whispered quietly. "Amelie? What are you talking about?" Arthur used his thumb to rid the girl's tears.

Alice shook her head with her closed eyes and smiled, "Mama used to sing that."

"She did? You remember her?" Arthur widen his eyes.

"Alice...Kirkland..." Was the last thing she murmured before she clutched his hand and fell dead asleep. She hadn't cried like that in years and so it tired her out. "Alice?" Arthur's eyes started to give out too and sleep over powered him. Both he and the little girl didn't unravel from their cocoon of sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Had to do one down here (: Remember the lullaby from _Pull Through_? I wanted to do that hehehehehe. And more plot is thickening up let me know what your guesses may be. After the next chapter we are half way done with this story! Thanks readers see you next time!**


	8. Setting the Trap

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the wait readers I am currently editing a video for my youtube channel. I'm 1/3 finished but needed to write more for a break. But here is the longest chapter yet! So for you patient followers/readers/fans of this story you're in luck. Enjoy everyone!**

**Hetalia and its characters are owned by Hima-Papa**

**I do not own 'It Takes Two'**

**OCs belong to me**

* * *

With the sun seeping inside the suite, Arthur opened his eyes seeing the little girl nuzzling close to his chest. It was a touching moment to see. She looked very fragile and at peace in the Brit's arms, with one of her hands clutching onto his shirt. He gave a brief smile and turned his head around seeing the time on his alarm clock. He widen his eyes that it was almost half past nine and he was late for counseling for the morning activities, including Amelie, she missed a few of the scheduled events. With everything happening last night the Brit forgot to set his alarm for the next day. He mentally gave himself a kick in the head forgetting about this job, this was very serious that he could get in trouble worse have the fear of losing his job. Arthur would be devastated if he ever lost his job and lost his privilege to see Amelie ever again. "Amelie we need to wake up and hurry!" Arthur lightly tapped the girl's shoulder many times to wake her up. With the excessive action of her shoulder getting poked, the little girl opened up her forest gems meeting with Arthur's eyes. "Arthur?" Alice started to sit up slowly in the bed giving her tired eyes a 'wake up call' by rubbing them endlessly. "I need to get you to your cabin quickly," Arthur took a couple of clothes for the day and scurried over to the bathroom for a quick prep of teeth brushing and taming his scruffy blond locks. Alice gave a confused look at Arthur before turning her head to the clock. It was late, she did remember of having an activity to do at nine. The girl gave a slight nod and jumped straight out of the bed with Amelie's blanket that Arthur brought from her bunk. Alice was completely shocked about the matter from remembering what had happened the night before. She went out of character, she was not the 'Amelie' that everyone including Arthur had known. The little girl basically blew her cover and was about to face the consequences with the Brit himself. Apparently for Arthur, he didn't seem to remember any of it since he was so preoccupied about not being late. Alice gave a sigh of relief and waited for Arthur to leave the bathroom so he could escort her back to her cabin.

"Okay. Ready dear?" Arthur took his clipboard and whistle off one of the counters and lead Alice out the door. He locked the door and took the girl's hand in haste. Alice's grip went strong once Arthur started to pick the pace towards the girl's cabin so neither he or Amelie will try to make it not so late on time. Once the two arrived at their designated spot, Elizabeta was sitting on the stairs that were leading to the cabin along with Dimitire. The two turned heads and stood up with Elizabeta giving the two a welcome back smile signaling Arthur that he wouldn't take it as getting punished for being late. Apparently Arthur misinterpreted it. "I-I'm so sorry Liz. The time just flew out of my fingers and I forgot to set my alarm for this morning, and…" Arthur was cut off with Elizabeta raising her hand close to let him stop. "Arthur it's okay. I explained to heads, they knew about last night with Amelie. She needed someone she could trust, you were the only one to help her on that," She smiled back at Arthur and finding the little girl hiding behind the Brit's legs, blushing. "And I found the perpetrator behind the frog incident," Elizabeta placed both of her hands firmly on the boy's shoulders. Dimitre just looked down holding his missing slipper that he had lost in both of his dirty hands. "We found a missing article of clothing near the girls' window so we suspected it was one of the boys who planned this. This missing slipper had the boy's name written on it." The boy blushed even redder from getting caught it was very embarrassing and seeing the girl across the way giving a smile back, he was truly defeated. "And Dimitre was about to apologize isn't that right?" Elizabeta gave a little push to the boy. Dimitre both stared at Amelie and Arthur who were giving very angry looks back from his performance from earlier. "S-sorry…" Dimitre looked down not giving either one of them any eye contact. Arthur sighed and gave the girl a push as well to receive her apology. Alice could tell the boy was losing it due to the fact he was literally shaking in his shoes. _Too bad Amelie wasn't here to enjoy this!_ Alice gave the boy another smile back, "What you did was not cool! But thanks for the apology!"

"Okay you two! Since the activities are almost done for the morning, why don't you both have a break till after lunchtime?" Elizabeta suggested while taking Dimitre's hand towards the head's cabin, "And for you my dear boy, you are my assistant for the whole day. No activities, no games. How does that sound?" Dimitre gave a gulp and nodded. He turned his head a bit giving Amelie devious eyes of more revenge to come later. Alice smiled back, locking eyes with the boy to bring it.

"Amelie?" Arthur tried to gain the girl's attention once Elizabeta and Dimtire were out of sight. "W-what?" Alice turned around finding Arthur smiling back, "Why don't you get ready and we'll spend the rest of the morning together. It's been awhile since we did anything." Alice nodded back with hearing her stomach gargle with a semi-loud noise. Arthur couldn't help it and gave a few laughs. "And we'll have a snack before we have fun, now go fresh up I'll be waiting right here." The little girl blushed again and ran right inside to her bunk to grab some of Amelie's clothes. Luckily both Amelie and she were the same size so nothing was too big or too tight. Many of Amelie's clothes were very loose fitted since the girl had a tomboyish style. So Alice grabbed a pair of jeans that had its days and a comfortable hoodie since it was a bit chilly out this morning. After she finally got dressed, Alice scurried over to the girls' bathroom finding many rows of sinks. She spotted Amelie's name on one of them finding a tooth brush and some tooth paste. Alice was very against sharing anything hygienic, but emergencies are emergencies. She instantly had another idea of using her finger to brush her teeth instead. She had seen her Dad being lazy at times forgetting a tooth brush so he just squirted some on his finger to do the task. Alice did the same now applying the minty substance on her finger. It was a different feeling than using a regular toothbrush, but it had to be done to prevent any cavities. With the tap still running, she gathered some of the water with her hands to wash any tooth paste away. She was now ready for her morning with Arthur. Alice had to admit she was very looking forward to what they will be doing for the rest of the morning.

Arthur waited for a bit sitting on the same steps that Elizabeta sat on before. It had been awhile since Amelie went inside. "Why on earth is that girl taking so long? She rarely takes her time to get ready," Arthur contemplated of the girl's actions that lead to last night's happenings. Did he really heard 'Alice' Kirkland? That name really caught the Brit off guard when he first heard that name. He could've sworn he had heard that name before. "Ready to go!" Alice tapped one of Arthur's shoulders alerting the Brit to start the fun. "Oh! Amelie!" Arthur stood up and shook his head. "Something wrong? Looks like you were thinking of something?" Alice stared at Arthur hoping everything was alright. Was he now thinking about what happened last night? She was now starting to sweat a bullet hoping to end topic soon. Arthur didn't want to put any more pressure on the girl since she was first starting to feel better compared to last night. That will be another day. "No. Just worried that you took a while was all," Arthur took a look at his watch. It was a little after ten so they have a good two hours to do whatever either of them pleased. "Oh sorry, I was just too excited for today. I just wanted to make it perfect," Alice blushed letting her eyes stoop to the ground. Taking time out of her hands just for him? Arthur felt touched by that. He simply smiled back lending her his hand, "So let's start our adventures."

"Yes!" Alice stared at the hand and eagerly grabbed it, happy to have a good start off to their day.

It was a great start to both of them, having a wonderful time at the camp. Ever since Alice had her 'one on one' with Arthur, they have been very close, closer than you had ever imagined. The little girl could trust Arthur with her life. He definitely reminded the young girl of her. The Brit was kind, caring, and trustworthy. He was like the long lost person that Alice had never met in her life. From hearing many stories that her father gave to her at bedtime about her mother they link towards Arthur, like he was another version of her. They do have the same last name as well or was it mere coincidence? Who knew? During the rest of the morning Arthur took her out fishing and it was very fun. They even caught a boot that had multiple fish inside that scared the poor girl. It was all for laughs since the fish were very tiny that could fit in the palm of her hand. Alice gave a couple of giggles herself of the fish's tail tickling her hands. She let them go and started the fishing again hoping to catch something else maybe a rainbow fish that her father told her in a bedtime story. Later during arts and crafts, Arthur taught her how to sew with his fine needle. Alice was enjoying herself nicely, knitting felt very calming and satisfying. She might ask her father to buy her supplies to start more projects. Alice could name many including making a little sweater for Uni. That would be very adorable and he would love the comfort. Arthur was looking pleased that he and Amelie were bonding. Even though they spend time together doing parent routes for Amelie's new home, they never have much bonding experience with just the two of them alone. It made him very happy. Interacting with her more, made the Brit want to adopt her sooner. She was the perfect child towards him even though she had her days of terror; no one could ever replace his Amelie. It was finally noon that Alice suddenly remembered to meet Amelie that her family's horse stables. "I have to go! I'll be back soon!" She ran into the woods again not telling Arthur of her whereabouts. "Amelie!" Arthur stared at the little girl running off again.

* * *

The light was too bright for Amelie to handle. She just wanted to be bundled up in the nice blankets to keep herself cozy for the rest of the day, making the bed her solitude fortess. Suddenly there was a sound of a door opening, making the little girl slightly groan. She didn't want to wake up, not this instant, not one bit at all. "Aly baby! Time to wake up!" Amelie could recognize the voice being Alice's Dad. So she slightly undid the covers revealing her awful bedhead towards the American. _Since when does Alice's Dad wake up so early? I see him as type to sleep in like me!_ "Hey my cute sleeping beauty Natalya is going to the city soon. So up up up! We'll have some breakfast and the limo will be driving her off." _Oh yes she's leaving! Finally! Oh yeah but only for a little while. Alice won't be happy about this._

"Okay," Amelie gave another big yawn without covering her mouth. Alfred gave a smile back and shut the door lightly to give the girl some privacy to get ready. Looking through the many closets in the room, Alice's clothing was just too girly for Amelie's taste. Browsing through pink, pink, and even more pink the little girl just stuck her tongue out in disgust. She had to play the part even though Felix knew; the others still have to be fooled to prevent any busting. Luckily she found something green, a polo shirt. Green was her favorite color so putting on the polo with a pair jean shorts she found hiding in back of the closet, she had the perfect outfit for the day that fit her style. _Thank you Alice for having at least these!_ Amelie brought the jean shorts close to her to admire them more. With a quick change and managing to tame her blonde locks in mere seconds, she sprinted down towards the dining area. She could smell many delicious pancakes close that made the little girl's mouth water. Amelie had her heart set on chocolate chip. Those were her favorite! "Hello Alice, please sit down," Toris offered the girl a seat to sit at the table. "Thank you Toris," Amelie smiled at the butler and she was right there was a big mound of chocolate chip pancakes calling out her name. "See you got dem eyes on the cakes baby?" Alfred walked into the room carrying a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

"Uh yes! I really am starvin, I meant hungry," Amelie gave a sigh noticing that neither Alfred nor any other people in the room suspected anything. She took a good helping of the cakes and looked at Felix winking in the girl's direction, making Amelie blush a tad. Natalya turned her head when she was walking into the room. She gave the little girl direct eye contact. Due to the festivities that happened the night before, she expected nothing will be repeated ever again. The woman checked her seat cautiously if there was anything on it.

"Alice."

"Natalya," Amelie stared back not losing eye contact with the woman sitting right in front of her. Alfred sat the head of the table, sitting in between with his new fiancée and his little girl who were making daggers at each other. "Okay!" Alfred stepped in to break the staring competition, "Babe tell Aly what you are doing downtown this week!" Amelie almost puked in her mouth from hearing the nicknames from Alice's Dad. She just sat still in her seat and munched on pancakes for a distraction. "Well I'm just going to make orders for the catering, decorating, and of course buying my dress," Natalya took a dainty sip of her coffee. "Bet it will be one ugly dress," Amelie mumbled to herself while chewing another piece of pancake.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Amelie looked to the side taking a big gulp of her orange juice. Now Alfred was starting to become nervous in his seat. He wanted both of the two people that he loved to get along. Natalya gave the girl a stern look, "Last night you really embarrassed me in front of our guests."

"Babe," Alfred leaned over towards Natalya's side to take her hand in his. "We already talked about this earlier. Yes what she did was not a nice thing, but it was my fault that I didn't give her much attention when she got home. This week will be a fresh start to catch up since she was away at school. She'll warm up to you soon! Right baby?" Alfred looked in Amelie's direction for her say, "Yes I most certainly will."

"And?" Alfred added to cue the girl for her apology. Amelie dreaded the idea of apologizing. That woman doesn't deserve anything from the way she was treating her. "Natalya it was true. I just was jealous that Daddy was spending more time with you than I. I hope you can accept my apology," Amelie played the 'fake look' making it very corny but at the same time caring enough to fool Alfred at least.

"See you both will get along, just takes time is all!" Alfred reached his left hand over to grab Amelie's. Amelie just blushed back and stared at Natalya not loving this moment. Natalya felt the same way. That little girl probably had something else up her sleeve. She was a major block in her path. The woman was not into children at all; she preferred to be alone with Alfred but not for love, it was his money. Of course the activities in the bedroom were enjoyable in the sleepless nights they have spent together. She could take that man for granted though he was just a child, a child with big money. Marrying the man will get her wishes granted with the parties, connections, and of course getting many clothing, shoes, and accessories to fit in her big walk-in closet. She couldn't wait till this month was over. The woman had an idea of sending the little nuisance to Tibet so she could be faraway not, causing any problems with her money.

"The limo is here Miss Natalya," Toris stepped back into the dining room to inform everyone. Natalya nodded back and took her hand back from Alfred. "Yes. Make sure all my belongings are packed. I would dread if one little item is misplaced," Natalya gave the butler a death glare truly meaning her words over a hundred percent. Seriously the woman didn't even give the nice man a 'thank you'. Amelie just felt bad that she treated Toris this way. She looked at Alice's Dad he too was feeling the same. He probably lets her tantrums go because she may have an off day or not feeling well, but that doesn't give her the excuse to treat others. In Alfred's eyes the little girl could tell that he was sorry for Toris.

"W-will do ma'am!" Toris fled off in a hurry to triple check all of Natalya's belongings were safely inside the vehicle.

"Yes, we better get going," Alfred stood up from his seat and Amelie did the same following both the wicked witch and Alice's Dad to the front door. "That was totally stellar little kid," Felix walked over next to Amelie whispering in her ear, "Me and Tor-Tor were listening the whole thing through the kitchen. The way you told her off I feel your pain. At least we are getting a break from pulling our hair off."

"If only she left this house forever though," Amelie whispered back she was lucky this time that Natalya didn't hear her. "Due time I know you got something else to get rid of her."

"Or better yet to replace her," Amelie gave a sad smile, "Too bad Alice's Dad doesn't like boys. Arthur would be perfect for him. He's way nicer than that wicked witch."

"Little kid you may have a good idea," Felix smiled, "Did I mention he likes both." Amelie's eyes went wide from hearing those words. "OMG you're lying!" The little girl faced the man not believing anything. "If I'm lying why would I say that?" Sure Amelie was on the fence now either believing or disbelieving the man's words. Maybe he just needed to meet Arthur to see if his reactions would match to Felix's gossip.

"Aly baby come on!" Alfred called over from outside. "Go on! And remember what I said," Felix winked back and walked back into the dining hall helping the other servants with the left over breakfast dishes. Amelie nodded and walked outside meeting Alice's Dad and Natalya by the limo. "O-okay I tripled checked Miss," Toris wiped his brow from closing the limo's trunk door. "It better be," Natalya stared at the man rolling her eyes. "I'll miss you so much. You'll miss me too right?" The woman wrapped both of her pale arms around the American's neck. Alfred could only smile back, "That's right babe!"

"Good," Natalya giggled and locked her lips with Alfred's. Alfred obliged with Natalya's action and kissed right back allowing the woman's tongue to enter inside his mouth. With a game of tongue twister, Amelie's face turned white as Natalya's face goop. She tried not to vomit at the same time giving the scene many gagging noises for them to realize there was a little kid present. Padding her pockets she smiled to find a stick of gum to leave the bad after taste of her almost spewed vomit. Then another idea automatically popped in her head giving the chewing gum a lot of chomping. Luckily Alice's Dad took the hint from the noises before and blushed from embarrassment. He ended the kiss leaving his lips partly bruised from the contact. Natalya felt sad from the lost however she knew it was that little girl always ruining the moment. Toris snickered silently to himself while opening up the limo's doors for the woman.

Natalya was about to enter the vehicle but she had to do another act of kindness to get Alfred on her side. So she turned around bending down extending her arms towards the little girl for a goodbye hug. Amelie crossed her arms, smiling for a good opportunity for her plan to erupt when she noticed of the woman's actions. She just wanted to play the part to please the American. _Thank you ever so much!_ Amelie walked closer towards the woman wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Her long hair was soft to the touch, too bad it won't ever be the same once she came back. After that awkward hug of mere seconds Natalya let the girl leave from her grasp and lightly kissed Alfred on the kiss for a farewell.

"Have a good trip babe!" Alfred closed the door once Natalya was inside. With everything, and of course Natalya, was safely inside the vehicle the driver took off. Natalya took one of her hands out of the sun roof waving out a goodbye. Seeing Natalya riding off further away from the house Amelie couldn't stop smiling. Too bad she lost her gum. It went to a better home anyways.

With the limo out of view Alfred looked over at his daughter giving her a smile, "Why don't we catch up baby?"

"Sure!" Amelie smiled back running over to the basketball court she had her eyes on. She was a bit disappointed of not seeing a net or a field to play soccer on. That sport was on her mind the past couple of days though basketball was better than nothing. Alfred was surprised that she wanted to play any sports, but hey it was time to catch up. She probably got interested while she was away at school. The American smiled again and followed her over to the courts. It had been awhile since he had used them due to work preoccupying him. He had spoken with his boss about this week and he was given permission to take a week of vacation to spend some quality time with his daughter. With a couple of rounds of 'horse' Amelie won them all in a spree. Alfred couldn't have been so proud of his little girl. After basketball the two agreed to go inside to have a movie marathon watching superhero movies of Spiderman, Batman, and of course the great Captain America. They watched them under a fort of pillows and blankets that Amelie suggested. It was a fun few hours till Amelie looked at the clock and it was noon on the dot. _Alice! She's probably there now!_ She got out of her pillow fort and found Alice's Dad whipping something in the kitchen.

"You hungry baby? I'm making burgers!" Alfred held his spatula in the air smiling like SpongeBob. Toris could only give a laugh while he was cutting up some lettuce. Amelie smiled big she loved hamburgers. "Yeah! I'm going to play outside!" Amelie gave a wave and head off in the backyard. "Okay baby be safe!" Alfred waved back and started to cook up a big lunch.

* * *

Alice ran towards the stables and stopped abruptly to give herself a breather. Spending the morning with Arthur was fun, too bad that she and Amelie were switching back. Alice would love to spend more days with him maybe when Amelie was still at the camp they could do daily switches. The thought came to mind if Amelie really had pulled it off, scaring away Natalya from her home. She hoped it really happened would save herself and her Father from a lot of trouble. She waited till Amelie had to come hoping she finally got rid of Natalya for good. The little girl saw that speck of Amelie running to her and gave a breath of relief, "How was the party?"

Amelie stopped and smiled before she sighed with a slight grimace, "It was great if ya don't count being tortured for the sake of hair and having Natalya cooties on me and being dressed super girly and disgusting then yeah." Alice blushed from the guilt and looked off towards the side, "Sorry," She turned her head back to meet the girl's eyes, "But is she gone?" Here came the bad news. Alice could tell in Amelie's eyes what she was about to hear was not good.

Amelie shook her head that Alice figured it out, "Well...she is...but only for a week," She murmured in shame for not being able to get rid of the pest. "Really?" Alice's smile turned right into a frown from hearing the bad news. "Yeah," Amelie sighed, "Sorry I didn't do the job right."

"Why can't my Dad be with Arthur? He's perfect," Alice sighed and crossed her arms letting herself lean against the stable's door. Amelie perked up and smiled a little remembering what Felix had said earlier, "Too bad they haven't met. They would be so perfect together."

"Of course! They would. My Dad should've met him first."

"Besides the bad news I got some good news though!" Amelie smiled back seeing Alice's frown upside down. "Really what is it?"

Amelie shook her head and grinned, "I met Felix!"

"That's great, but why does Felix come into this?" Alice raised her brow with her arms still crossed how her sassy Pollack friend could help their mess. "Well before Natalya left he gave me some helpful words!" Amelie kept smiling with her arms behind her back while rocking her heels back.

"What did he say?" Alice was too focused on what Amelie was about to say next. "Well he did mention your Dad liking both girls and boys!"

"I never knew Daddy was in it but it's good! Once he sees him he would totally forget about Natalya!"

"Exactly!" Amelie smiled more, "Let's make them meet each other! And then Bam! They get together!" The little girl snapped her fingers together to prove her point. "But how will that work? My dad is getting married in a month," Alice slumped down to her knees. She really wanted this to work more than everything and Amelie was on board as well. With the both of them working together they will find a way to make it count.

"Well there's horses at the camp isn't there?! You two come here in the afternoon and we'll do the same! We then will meet up somewhere else and let them bump into each other no?!" Amelie said trying to work out how to get the two together, "I just can't wait!"

"Yeah that could work!" Alice smiled back while standing up. Amelie grinned and high fived the girl, "Awesome! So what now?"

Alice gave the girl a high five back, "We should head back before they get suspicious especially with Arthur. Meet at an hour?"

"Tell Iggy that he should get ready for something big!" Amelie said before running towards the estate.

"Will do!" Alice ran off smiling, hoping the plan would work.

* * *

**A/N: Finally got to the good stuff readers! Now we are halfway done with this story! Please review and post your thoughts/opinions. Oh I will mention this earlier this story will possibly be bumped up a rating soon since now the boys will have more screen time xD See you next time!**


	9. Ready, Set, Go!

**A/N: Here is the chapter you all are looking for! It was very fun to type it up! Enjoy everyone! Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter! I'm so happy you all enjoyed it so far!**

**Hetalia and its charas are owned by Hima-Papa**

**I do not own 'It Takes Two'**

**OCs belong to me!**

* * *

After lunch in the mess hall, Alice suggested to Arthur to take a horseback ride on the trails for their afternoon activity. It was on the schedule which the little girl was lucky that it was on the list, so nothing would appear too suspicious towards other counselors and campers. When they arrived there weren't as many people that Alice had hoped. There were a big handful of children eager to ride. Riding was her thing, especially when she was with her father, the hobby stimulated the girl's interest. The whole group was separated in pairs since the adults knew the trail to guide the children across the way. Alice was watching her counselor adjust himself on his horse. It took both of the workers running the stables to get the Brit back on. She couldn't help but give a few chuckles here and there. Once everything was set the groups took off on separate paths to enjoy the ride though Arthur was having a little difficulty adjusting on his saddle. "Having trouble?" Alice turned her neck finding the Brit nervous on the horse. "Nope," Arthur chuckled as a drop of sweat went down his brow while he was holding on the reins for dear life. "Just move with the horse and you'll be fine," Alice smiled. "When did you become the expert?"

"Aint you seen a western? And everyone in Britain won gold riding them!" Alice knew off hand from watching the Olympics with her father last summer. She was always looking forward to watch the riding competition seeing the competitors jump over the railings and walls. It looked extraordinary. Alice hoped someday with all the lessons her father paid for, will help get her to competitions like she seen on television. "Well not me!" Arthur sighed as he took hold of the reins to walk on the trail. He was trotting very slow trying not to fall off the animal. "Come on! You're trailing behind!" Alice called out making the Brit blush in embarrassment. "Amelie! I'm supposed to lead! You'll get lost."

"I won't get lost if you catch up!" Alice giggled she knew the trails like the back of her hand during her 'runaway scheme' a few days past. This moment would be a good tactic to lose him so the plan could finally begin. She and Amelie did mention a special spot along the path they could meet up. Alice just had to trust Amelie for the rest of the plan to happen. "Catch me if you can!" Alice rode off in a fast pace up the trail. _Now to look for that meeting spot._ "Amelie!" Arthur started to get angry and also worried. He didn't want Amelie to get hurt. She didn't know any of these paths, or what he had thought. Arthur had no other choice but to pick up the pace to play 'catch up'. "Amelie wait!" Arthur could see a tiny spec of the young girl in the distance. He had to be brave and prove to both himself and Amelie they would never lose each other. Alice turned around finally getting a better glimpse of the Brit smiling. _Wow he is getting the hang of this. Thankfully my exit is right around the corner. He has to not notice anything._

"You've caught up!" Alice giggled some more letting her horse take a break from the pace. "Pfft. This is silly. Look at me riding on a thousand pound animal," Arthur blushed trying not to show his soft side, "But I admit it's fun." Arthur felt more at ease on top of the horse, finally it was Alice's chance to sneak by without the Brit noticing. "I'm really getting the hang of it!" Arthur looked ahead trying to find the little girl. "Amelie! Where did you go?" Arthur sighed knowing the girl took off again further down the path. He was too slow and maybe she wanted to play 'catch up' once more. The little girl did have a helmet on for safety after all. Arthur took the reins and rode up north to find his again 'missing girl'.

* * *

Alfred grinned at his "daughter" as they started trotting down the stables of the estate. When Amelie suggested to go riding after lunch Alfred could've been more excited. He knew his little girl enjoyed the activity as much as he. "Having fun squirt?" Amelie smiled and nodded. The girl was fully decked in the jockey outfit and was grinning on her own horse. Even though she was a beginner getting on was a bit challenging but the duration of the riding was just like riding a bicycle. She wondered how Arthur was doing now. Arthur never mentioned any riding or horses whenever they talked so hoping this activity wasn't too difficult for the Brit to handle.

"Yes father! I do enjoy this!" She said keeping in mind that she had to act as close to Alice as she could without Alfred being suspicious though she had to admit Alice's Dad was a little thick headed. With all the activities they did this morning was completely out of Alice's character, Alfred supposedly got used to it knowing she was away at school and she had new interests that he actually did like. Having similar hobbies drew them closer together. Amelie felt the same. Alfred was a great father even if he was dating a monster. He just needed a little push in the right direction; and this push was with Arthur. Amelie just knew he would love him at first sight. She told Alice to bring an item over when they meet at the location. This item was very important for this plan to take underway.

"You know I think you'll have fun with Natalya honey," Alfred blurted out in the blue. Just when they were having good time he just had to bring her up in the conversation. Amelie felt sick to her stomach. She really did hate whenever Alfred started talking about how "Nice" Natalya was and just wished Alice and her plan was going to work. She was also eager to see Natalya's reaction to her gift. Enough reminiscing about the woman, it was time for the plan. Alice was expecting to meet her at the spot where they agreed from earlier. "I mean she's just the nicest gal I've met since your Mom. Wh- Alice?" Alfred questioned as they entered the forest. He didn't think she would run away from just simply talking about Natalya. He sighed and kept ridding into the forest, hoping he would spot her soon.

* * *

Alice stopped her horse at the designated part of the forest waiting for Amelie. Amelie mentioned to Alice there was a big pile of wood that the camp used for firewood. It was the perfect landmark to hide their horses and themselves from their guardians. She hopped off the horse and hid in a safe area since she doesn't want Arthur to see her just yet. She brought the object that Amelie wanted so now it was time to sit and wait till she came. "Hey Alice!" Amelie shouted loudly behind the girl's back throwing her off. "Ahh! Amelie you scared me!" Alice covered her mouth to prevent any more loud noises to peep out.

Amelie just kept mumbling until Alice took her hand off the girl's mouth. "Hey! I'm just excited is all jeez!"

"You got to be quiet! Arthur is on this path any moment he'll be coming over to find you!" Alice whispered back. She didn't want both of their covers blown. Both of them worked very hard to get to where they are for this plan to set foot. "Fine," Amelie sighed, "Did you bring it?"

"Yes," Alice went in her back pocket to give her partner the object that she needed. The object that Amelie needed was her sling shot. Arthur started to get in the girls' view. Any moment now they will begin what they had planned on next. "Amelie where are you? I swear that girl keeps running off," Arthur steered the horse around in a circle to see any traces of the young girl. He had seen her horse's footprints so she must have been around this area.

Amelie nodded and grabbed the object from Alice. She grabbed a small rock on the ground and positioned herself for the right view. This shot counted more than anything. She smiled and chuckled, "Sorry about this Iggs," and with that she shot a bull's-eye on the horse's behind prompting the horse to make a big whine almost letting the Brit fall off the horse. "Woah! Steady!" Arthur calmly told the horse to stay put. The horse didn't follow and ran off in the distance with Arthur yelling and holding on to dear life.

"Wow!" Both girls said in unison. "I hope this works," Alice mumbled to herself she didn't really like seeing Arthur in distress neither was Amelie. Amelie felt guilty for giggling but she just had to for Arthur looked just absolutely hilarious. "Me too."

"We got to follow him!" Alice got up on her horse lending her hand for Amelie to hop on. "Step on it!" Amelie commanded the horse. Alice agreed and took the reins for the horse to start running.

* * *

Alfred kept searching for Amelie and sighed, "Now where did that rugrat go?" He kept searching high and low; there was no sign of his little girl. Alfred heard a few cries for help and soon saw an out of control horse running quickly as if it was startled with a man holding on for dear life to the animal. "Stop it! Stop it! Please!" Arthur cried out hoping the horse would get the message. He realized he needed to be saved so as the hero he quickly snapped the reins of the horse. "Yeah Knight! Let's go save that damsel!" They shot quickly to save the poor man with the girls secretly following behind.

"He found him!" Amelie giggled while holding on to Alice's shoulders. "Of course! My Dad would always be the hero to the rescue!"

Arthur was still clutching onto his horse with great force. His biggest fear was to fall off and possibly be injured. His horse ended up running into an open pasture in the woods. With all of his pleads and screams none of the groups could hear him. He was all alone with this problem. The Brit just wanted his horse to just stop running. It would stop soon hopefully. "Are you okay!?" Arthur slightly turned around finding a man on horseback trying to catch up to him. The Brit didn't know him from the camp or the stables; he never met this man at all. At least his prayers were answered and someone was here to help him.

"Bloody No! They gave me the killer horse!" The Brit screamed trying to prevent any tears forming. He didn't want some stranger to see him as a wreck. Alfred chuckled slightly. He knew he had no time to laugh at the adorable guy, "Well lucky for you, the hero is here! Now listen to me! Keep calm! Okay?"

"Keep calm? Keep calm?!" Arthur turned around finding his savior close up. The man was handsome making the Brit almost red. With his cornfield hair, cerulean eyes behind those glasses, that sun kissed skin, he was angel sent from the heavens to rescue him, "R-right." Alice steered the horse watching the whole scene in awe. She could tell Arthur was starting to warm up to her Father. "It's working Aly!" Amelie cheered out. "Shh! Amelie we have to be quiet!" Their horse took a breather hiding out in the trees to see what was happening next. Both girls couldn't get enough of this!

Alfred nodded before speeding up so they were side by side. "Alright now I'm gonna calm down your horse alright? Just give me the reins." Arthur mumbled some words before giving the reins the man next to him. He could do it himself too, he wasn't that helpless. With some directions he could simply pull it off. Alfred chuckled and managed to calm the horse with his own horse. Soon both horses started trotting calmly. "I've never seen you here before. What's your name?"

"I don't give my name to j-just anybody," Arthur turned his head off to the side. He had always 'the hard to get by' aura about him. Yu would tease him of his tsundere-ness on many things. He didn't know what the word had meant. In this situation he definitely was. He was in one of his moments. Alfred chuckled at how adorable the man was acting and just wanted to hug- oh hell where did those thoughts come from?! He thought sighing internally, "Well I can see why. Such a cutie like you shouldn't be giving your name out to anybody. They might do something to you."

"What do you mean by that?" Arthur eyed the man in a stern look with his face still flushed. _Was he actually flirting with me?! _"It's not like anybody would want me."

Alfred shook his head with an amused smile, "You never know, you are cute so I think a lot of people would want you," Alfred said not paying attention to where they were going since he was just looking at Arthur. "Hmm in your dreams," Arthur smirked back. Alice was silently gushing in the background. She knew her father was actually flirting with Arthur. Amelie was trying not to laugh at the scene, "Now why did Iggy have to play hard to get! Gwah! And he wonders why sometimes he can't get a guy!"

"My Dad likes that!" Alice quietly giggled back.

Alfred chuckled and shook his head, "Hey you might not know if this hero is actually the bad wolf in disguise." He smirked back with a wink making the Brit redder than a tomato. Alfred chuckled deeply and was about to add more of his "bad boy" charm when suddenly he hit his forehead on a tree branch and fell off his horse to the ground, groaning in pain as his glasses went lop-sided.

"Ouch!" Alice face palmed herself. That got to hurt. Arthur led his horse to a stop and bent down inspecting the fallen man. Amelie started giggling at the sight of the man. How could he be a dork at this moment! Alfred groaned in pain as he tried to see what was going on. "How many fingers?" Arthur extended 'three' fingers so the man could see. "Uh...cheeseburger?" Alfred said lamely as he could with his glasses not on properly.

Arthur was just blown away in the dust with an answer like that. This man had lost his sense. Arthur sighed and lend his hand for the man for help, "You are bonkers can you at least stand?" Alfred grabbed the hand extended to him and got up. He sighed and hated the fact that he just made a fool out of himself. "I don't know what hurts worse my butt or my ego." Alfred shook his legs to get the kinks off from the fall.

"Someone should take a look at that," Arthur pointed at in the man's direction. "My butt?" Alfred quickly replied back making himself more of a fool in front of his 'saved' guest. Arthur could only laugh. The man looked very handsome behind as well. "No that cut right there," Arthur walked closer to the man to pointing at his forehead. Alfred looked up to see some blood dripping slightly. He just laughed from noticing the slight cut on his forehead. "We have first aide back at the camp," Arthur offered. "It's okay I live close by."

Arthur was in a daze the only person he could only thought of was him. Now he was one who was embarrassed, in front of a high class celebrity no less. Alfred fixed his glasses, happy that he didn't break them and smiled with his charming smile. "Name's Alfred F. Jones! But you can call me Al. What's your name?"

"Alfred Jones?" Arthur almost choked. He knew who the man was but he just couldn't believe he was actually meeting him. From all the stories he had heard, he never knew he would just be an ordinary guy. He had thought he would be stuck up just caring about business and money. "You're the Alfred Jones from the Jones foundation for kids? My kids just love your camp."

Alfred's eyes brightened up at the mention of the kids and camp. "They do! That's great! I was hoping there were people enjoying that place." Alfred had a funny feeling in his stomach. It wasn't like that when he met Natalya it felt completely different but good at the same time. "Yeah we are doing great thanks for asking," Arthur blushed to the side, "Oh and Arthur."

"Oh what a nice name ya got. You British huh?" He asked grinning as he saw the blush.

"Yeah. I work for the East Side Children's Center in Manhattan and we're here for a week."

"Oh of course!" Alfred smiled back leaving Arthur on an awkward note of what to say next. "Well..it was great meeting you Mr. Jones."

"Told ya you could call me Al." The American was smiling back making the Brit blush more. "Thanks for saving my life…and you should put some iodine on your butt…I meant cut."

Arthur blushed some more making Alfred give a few more chuckles. "Artie. I was wondering if I could offer you some ice tea. I would like to hear more about the camp and how it's going?"

"If we could walk," Arthur replied back giving the reins back to Alfred. "Took the words out of my mouth." The girls smiled once they seen both their guardians walking back to the estate. They gave each other 'high fives' for success! This actually might work! They followed them back quietly as possible to see phase two.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think (: It gets even better! See you next time! Review away! Thanks for everything everyone!**


	10. Phase 2

**A/N: I'm back readers sorry for the wait. I started school D: Here is another lengthy chapter for you all. Enjoy!**

**Hetalia and its charas are owned by Hima-Papa**

**I do not own 'It Takes Two'**

**OCs belong to me!**

* * *

Alfred smiled at the awed faced Brit while he was guiding his horse back towards the stable's doors.

"What?" Arthur looked around finding the American all in smiles. "Uh..nothing! Nothing at all!" He replied back quickly not wanting the Brit to be concerned about anything. He was his guest after all, and it was a host's duty to make the visitor not comfortable. Honestly Alfred started feeling something that wasn't there before, not even when he was with Natalya. He decided to forget about it for the mean time and just focus about the news from the camp. The American was very eager to listen in on what he was missing out the past ten years. Was the place the same as it was before? Did they make any changes? He was very proud of his wife creating this idea as a private 'get-away' for children who are not obligated to have any luxuries. Alfred's wife was an orphan as well. Knowing her background was a tragedy: not having many friends growing up, not having happiness whatsoever. She wanted to change that, to make every child to have a right towards happiness. It was one of her dreams that became a reality before she passed on. Alfred was on the verge of tears of remembering her. Her blonde locks brighter than the sun, her lovely forest gems that would never lose its spark. _She reminds me of …_ Alfred turned his head looking at the back of Arthur's head. _ Him._

"Whatever you say," Arthur sighed while carrying the reins of his horse towards the stable. "You okay?" Arthur raised a brow wondering what the millionaire was up to, "Are you going to let them take the horse back? You're just standing there," Alfred shook himself back to reality, "Sorry a thought came up about work, but nothing to worry about!" He didn't want to tell Arthur exactly the whole truth, so he let put to rest for now. Arthur only sighed and gave his reins back to the stable men. Alfred did the same as well, paying a 'big' tip to his men as a 'thank you'. The stablemen informed the duo that some girls led their horses back. Both Alfred and Arthur drew a sigh knowing that the girls are alright seeing both their horses back in the stables. "I knew it. I was fooled, that silly girl!" Alfred chuckled alongside Arthur nudging his arm, "You should see mine. She has a natural talent of pranks. I will have to have a word with her."

"Oh you have a kid too?" Alfred questioned with Arthur shaking his head, "No she was one the children I look after at the camp."

"Oh I see. What are the odds of both of them just having some fun," Alfred chuckled again and was now in the awkward zone not knowing what to talk about next. After sending the horses off, the walk back was a bit uncooperative among the two men. Alfred didn't have anything to say until he got onto the patio. He really wanted to not only know just the camp, but about Arthur as well. He didn't want to be too snoopy so maybe in conversation he'll get the advantage of getting to know the man himself. At least he was back home now. This home was his favorite amongst the others that he owned in the country. Ever since with his wife's passing, he would feel a bit of remorse of coming back. He and his past wife created many good memories, just reminiscing would make him happy and sad that the same time. But now, he wanted to move forward, creating new ones with his little girl and maybe with his new guest. He would always be happy here no matter what.

"Well this is the place! Have a seat Artie!" The American offered Arthur a seat in his spacious outdoor patio. It had a wonderful view of the lake and you could even get a little glimpse of the camp in the distance. It was a beautiful sight to see with its landscaping and a wonderful fountain that too the Brit's breath away. Arthur was still stunned that not only he was having a meeting with the owner of the camp, but with the man who made billions with smart phone technology. He was too flustered that he didn't want to embarrass himself. Arthur nodded along and took a seat next to Alfred though hearing that dreaded 'nickname' made him speak out of habit. "It's Arthur. Thank you very much. My kids always do that to me, naming silly nicknames like 'Iggy'. I have no idea where it came from, my character doesn't fit it," Arthur gave a pouty look, crossing his arms. He did it and felt awkward for speaking out. He didn't catch the first time when Alfred mentioned 'Artie' on the way back to the estate. The Brit let that slide since he was dealing with a high class authority, he didn't want to be too impolite.

Alfred chuckled and sat down next to Arthur in a different seat, "I think I know where they got that from," He was amused at knowing how the children got that 'nick-name'. "Ha. Ha," Arthur mocked back finding the first aid kit on the table provided by Toris. The family butler knew before hand, from a call from his boss, to bring a first aid kit and a couple of beverages since they had a visitor arriving. "You are just one of many my good sir," Arthur dabbed some rubbing alcohol to some gauze to clean the cut on Alfred's forehead. High class citizen or not, Arthur could see that the man is no different than an average worker back at the camp. He started to be more calm and just moved along in conversation by just simply being himself. "They got it from the Japanese word for United Kingdom. Igirisu," Alfred said with a slight smirk, winking at the Brit. That little comment prompt Arthur to blush out making himself even more embarrassed. He just shook it off quickly before the American noticed his flushed face.

"Word spreads quickly like fire," Arthur just kept getting the gauze ready preventing himself to blush more. "It will sting a little," He warned Alfred before he applied the wipe to his forehead. Alfred nodded along letting the Brit continue, "True that man...wait what do you mean it- ouch!" Alfred yelped in pain as the stinging of the alcohol took effect. Cleaning out the wound was stinging him like a bitch. "That hurts!" He whined out, letting his arms out of reflex cover the wound to prevent anymore fixings towards it. "Ow. Ow. Ow. You big baby," Arthur gave a frustrated sigh, peeled the American's calloused hands off his face, and grabbed the man's face in both of his hands to blow the wound, letting it heal faster with the alcohol that was already applied.

Alfred kept whining until he realized what Arthur did and started blushing madly. Oh boy was he loving it though. The touch and feel of the Brit's soft hands against his face felt magical. Both had seemed oblivious to the two little identical girls hiding underneath the tea cart Toris brought out for the ice tea. "I can't hear anything!" Amelie mumbled, "We need to get closer!" Alice nodded and let her right hand peek out of the cart's table cloth and Amelie did the same with her left hand. Both girls worked together scooting themselves closer towards the sitting area to get a better glimpse on what their guardians are doing right at this second. Arthur was so caught in the moment he didn't realized he actually did that. "B-better?" Arthur gradually let go of the man's face to find a band-aide in the kit.

Alfred nodded and tried to focus on something else other than the flustered Brit. He felt slightly disappointed when Arthur pulled away and was tempted to pull the smaller, more petit man into his arms and hold him there. He knew that would be just plain creepy, even though he was drop dead sexy and he knew it, so he resisted and stayed in place. "I can't see!" Alice quietly mumbled in the tea cart. Both she and Amelie were pack rats underneath trying to a good view. "Stop pushing Aly before anyone notices!" Amelie hushed her hoping no one would catch them especially Toris or worse, Alfred or Arthur. "Fine! You have a better view. What are they doing?"

"It looks like they were about to kiss, but Arthur chickened out!"

"Arthur!" Alice sighed back. They really wanted this to work out for the both of them. This really had to work, or at least, let there be sparks between the two of them. "Shh!" Amelie hushed Alice as she held the table cloth a little to see the two men still sitting. "Here," Arthur was still flushing red when handing the band-aide for American to take care of himself. Just touching the man sent jolts towards his spine. He doesn't even know or doubts the man would play for the same team. Alfred took it, but accidentally brushed his hand against Arthur's and he loved the sensation going through his fingers. It was so warm, it felt like fire. His hand hadn't moved though he wished he could move it because he didn't think Arthur would even like him, a total stranger. There was no way that there could be 'something' between them or was it? The American himself didn't think 'love at first sight' would ever happen for the second time since he met her. Maybe it was fate, maybe it wasn't. He just needed to be cautious.

Arthur was trying to start a new topic so the situation couldn't be any more awkward, "So Mr. Jones, I heard of a new phone of yours coming out soon. Could you give some details on what it might be?" Arthur wasn't into the phones as much since he was a 'plain Jane'. He was thankful enough of having a device that calls and texts for emergencies and such. Talking about the man's profession was a good start in the conversation; they could discuss the camp and its matter later on.

"U-Uh yeah..well It's going to be thinner than the old version, the capability to hold more data, water proof! And overall, it'll be just better! I feel like making designs for the next one to be more like those flip phones from Japan. A friend of mine showed me the types they make there and I found it more interesting than the designs we have in the good ol' US of A. Though I don't really use the damn things!"

Alfred chuckled back, "Remember to call me Al? Or Alfred? Mr. Jones is my Dad!" Arthur face turned a hue red from the comment and covered his face making the man chuckle more. Alfred smiled and leaned back against the couches. "Have you ever seen their phones? They're so cool! It's a flip phone that's so much better than the basic brick smart phone. I just don't like cells because I'm sick of it really. I mean I'd rather be out here in the more peaceful woods with my friends and family then out in the city, being hunted by paparazzi that are mad to get a scoop out of anything ya know?" Alfred asked as he closed his eyes with a sigh while the Brit recovered from his 'blush attack', "Sometimes I regret having all of this..."

"Really?" Arthur was surprised from the comment. He never knew that the Alfred Jones would think of that. He honestly thought the man as a 'not so serious' person thinking everything was a game. Just looking at that side, made Arthur think highly of the man. He then quickly shook his head out of habit. The Brit still doesn't know the man's preference. He had to be cautious.

Amelie gasped slightly at what she heard and looked to Alice to see if she shared the same feelings as her father. Alfred nodded and sighed, "They burned me pretty bad years ago when I was in the middle of releasing a new phone. They found out that I had an ex who was still crazy over me and they loved all the stories the guy told them. They made me seem like a terrible man because I loved another man," Alfred said with a frown, "They said a fag was never going to make it in the real world and all my investors would drop me once they found out. All American Jones was 'queer'. It was horrible really because everyone gave me dirty looks because I did love a man. I made it through. I am not homosexual but I am bisexual. I never really knew what happened to my ex afterwards though," The American face palmed himself, a little lost in his memories. Those years when he was starting out in the real world, at the start of his career this would happen out of the blue.

Alice bit her lip and gave Amelie a slow nod agreeing to what her father had mention. Her father had to play another persona just for the career to go forth which she didn't like. He had to agree with his boss to whatever, work late hours in the day and night, and have less time to spend with the family. The American just had to be strict and serious in the work field; he couldn't be slacking and laid back, otherwise, he would've lost his job. Luckily, Toris told her many stories of her father's work since she assumed her father would be uncomfortable talking about this with her. She never knew her father had really liked another man before her mother came into the picture. No matter what, Alice would always love her father. She just wanted him to be happy, not sad. "Oh I apologize," Arthur tried not to tear up from hearing that depressing story, "I never knew you had to go through that because of your preference."

Amelie never tears up, but by what she heard was pretty close. She knew it was the same for Arthur because one time when she was being interviewed by one family, they found out about Arthur's sexuality and ran out after cursing him and spitting at him. She was only five at the time. The little girl understood that what the family did was a bad thing, and bad things don't go unpunished. Which was why they ended up falling down the stairs. Alfred shook his head and smiled slightly, "Naw Artie. There are other people out there who die because of who they love, and it's because they didn't have someone to give them hope. I'm not strong like the others out there who are still holding their heads up through this messed up world."

The nickname Alfred gave again made the Brit erry, but he let it off the hook for now. "But you are honestly," Arthur started to stutter on spot, "E-evn though we just met I think you are. All the kids brag about wondering who Jones really is, like he's some secretive superhero like Robin Hood, giving the best summer of a lifetime."

"R-Really?" Alfred asked getting out of his funk and stared at Arthur with hopeful eyes, "I'm glad...I am so happy that kids enjoy the place...I started feeling useless you know, but with this I feel so much better now! Thanks Iggy!" The man gave his childish smile that could melt even the ice queen's heart. "It's Arthur," The Brit gave a smile back, "But you're welcome." Alfred was going to hug Arthur and managed to do so before Toris came out with the phone in his hand, "I'm sorry sir but Miss Natalya is on the phone."

Alfred sighed taking a big gulp of his ice tea. All that talking took a big thirst towards the man. He looked at Arthur with apologetic eyes as he took the phone, "Hello?" He said as he stood up, walking away from the Brit.

_"Alfred. Do you have any idea what your daughter did?!"_ Natalya was literally screaming off the other line almost about to break the American's ear drum. Alfred winced and pulled the phone away from his ear. _Dang can this girl get any louder?_ "Uh no I have no idea Natalya dear..w-what's wrong..?"

_"That little angel of yours put gum in my hair!"_ Natalya tried not to yell at this time, but she was getting flustered from that little knick in her path trying to make a dent out of everything. Her hair was so precious to her and now it will be all 'cut city' because of this.

"I-I'm sorry what?" He asked again, "She put gum in her hair?"

_"Alfred F. Jones! This is very very serious!"_ Natalya screamed on the other end. Alice was shocked and turned her head towards Amelie giving her a 'thumbs up' for a good job. Amelie smiled right back returning the 'thumbs up', "Gums a gal's best friend!"

"Maybe it was all just an accident babe?" Alfred kept pacing to and fro on the pavement. "Alfred I should go," Arthur offered to take his leave. Whatever the American was dealing with on the phone he didn't want to be a burden. Arthur knew it was true. He was already with someone. He was about to tear up, but he couldn't in front of the kids to suspect. Alfred hadn't heard what Arthur said and kept talking with Natalya until she hung up. He sighed and hung up as well when the call ended. As he was walking back to go apologize to his guest, "I'm sorry I…," He suddenly noticed that Arthur was gone, and so his smile dropped as well. Alice just gave a frown while seeing Arthur leaving the patio. Leave it to Natalya to mess things up once more. She scooted out underneath the tea cart, "We'll meet next time."

"Man that lady always gotta ruin it!" Amelie complained before nodding in agreement, "Deal." Since it was getting dark Alice made a quick run back to the camp without no one suspecting. She missed dinner because of the plan though it was worth it that they finally met, but disappointed that they left on a bad note. They need to think of a better plan. Amelie herself left her post at the tea cart and went inside finding Alfred on the sofa in a bad mood. She knew the reason so as to why. Alfred looked up finding his little girl, "We need to talk," He said back in a serious tone. The little girl listened and sat next to him waiting what was coming next. "Honey I was off the phone with Natalya and she mentioned of you putting gum in her hair. Is that true?" Amelie was hesitating to answer the question. She really didn't want to get in trouble so she gave a partially white lie to cover it up, "Well.. she hugged me so tight..it sorta popped out."

"Huh. Huh," Alfred nodded and let his daughter continue. "I don't think she likes me."

"Baby she was looking forward to meeting you for months. Do you know she loves children?"

"No," Amelie stared at Alfred's face to counter argue, "Do you?"

"Well," Alfred stared in a confused look mentally noting the girl may have been right, "You are the first kid that I saw her with, but I'm sure it's a whole bunch."

"And you love her right?" Amelie stared into Alfred's blue eyes. "Like can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence, World Series kinda of stuff right?"

"Did you get that from the dictionary or something baby?" Alfred gave a chuckle back.

"And your marrying her because Aly..I mean I…I need a mother?" Amelie stared back at Alfred standing up and almost sweating bullets, "I think that's enough questions for today."

"Wait," Amelie stood up from the sofa looking up at Alfred, "I only got one more." Alfred sighed and accepted, "Dish it out baby."

"Who is that gentleman on the patio?" Amelie gave a big smirk seeing Alfred blush for the first time.

* * *

Alfred sighed after he was done with his plate. "Toris...what do you call that butterfly sensation you get in your stomach when you see someone?" Amelie was hiding nearby close to the door, hoping to hear what was going on.

"What do you mean Alfred?" Toris was cleaning up the remaining glasses from the back.

"Well...I met this person…and...well when our hands touched I felt this tingling sensation on my hand..as if it was in fire...and then when I saw that person…I don't know..I..I just wanted to keep them here...is that a bad thing?" Alfred asked getting worked up by letting his fingers dig in his hair from stress.

"Oh I understand sir. It's just love is all, nothing to get worked up about! Miss Natalya is a lucky lady," Toris took some dishes to place them back to where they were supposed to be in the cabinet.

"Love...? But it's not for Natalya," Alfred murmured not believing that he was in love.

"I know," Toris smiled, "He really reminds me of her. You don't see the resemblance?" Toris pointed out, "The way you saw him was the same with Alice."

Alfred sighed and smiled a bit...Alice...Arthur...They both had a same sort of aurora and were very pleasant. "I-I guess you're right."

Toris nodded and gave a smile back to his boss.

Alfred chuckled, "Hey do you think it'll be a good idea to visit the camp tomorrow? Nat isn't coming back until next week."

"A day there would be great for you. You haven't been there in a long time. There were a lot of changes that were made from your absence," Toris smiled back.

"Alright I'll go! I really want to see how much the kids love it and I wanna see Artie!" Alfred said with joy.

Toris noticed his boss ever so happy from meeting Arthur. He still had that hunch Arthur really reminded him of Alice. "I'll get your car set up in the morning!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the story so far! I will bump the story to 'M' the next time I upload a new chapter. Just to warn you all. Lots of stuff to come! Review and Share! And thank you readers for sticking with me. See you soon!**


	11. It's a Home Run?

**A/N: Another chapter is here readers and it is over 5,000+ words so happy reading. I apologize for late updates because of school and been dealing with personal issues, but I'm trying to sort everything out so bear with me. We are almost done everyone. And now we are now bumped up to the 'M' everyone. All innocent eyes were not harmed in this chapter :,) but warning there is lemon/lime in this. This is my, well technically, third time practicing so I hope it is all okay ^^;**

**Hetalia and its charas are owned by Hima-Papa**

**I do not own 'It Takes Two'**

**OCs belong to me!**

* * *

Alfred sighed as he hopped into his car the next morning. He was thinking of what Toris said to him earlier and wasn't sure about his feelings for Natalya anymore. Sure she was a freak in bed, but honestly sometimes she acted coldly towards him and the rest of his family and staff. He wanted in his heart for Alice to have a motherly figure in her life; someone to look out and protect her from harm since she didn't have the opportunity to have that kind of experience with her birth mother. He was now noticing that his lovely fiancée was becoming so fascinated with his business instead of himself; asking about revenues and not how he was feeling. Was it really true love? Or was it the love of his own money getting the best and worst of him? Alfred stuck with his guns having a smidge of hope in his heart that Natalya may be the lifetime partner that both he and his little girl would adore though in a new perspective, it might be a different case with Arthur. Sure he and his previous wife do have many things in common especially their appearance and name; he wouldn't thought it was just a mere yet strange coincidence. "It's worth a shot...plus I have to say sorry to Iggs since I left him hanging." And with that he started his car and drove on towards the exit of the estate. Amelie peeked through the window of Alice's room finding Alfred leaving the estate's front gate. "It's time!" The little girl giggled knowing what Alfred was planning to do this late morning. She left Toris a message on one of the tables in the kitchen letting him know she wanted to play around the lake till lunchtime. With that done, the overly excited girl ran out the door to see the big show coming into play.

* * *

Arthur was still a little upset and embarrassed about yesterday afternoon. He shouldn't have his hopes up thinking an attractive man like Alfred F. Jones would be available anyways. He probably had some woman latching on to him acting as a trophy wife with food names of cookie, cupcake, muffin, etc. It was a hectic late morning anyways just thinking about it all. Both he and Elizabeta had to do some paper work in the main office while the children were doing their activities till the lunchtime. "Arthur, the Goofenhusers want Amelie. Their paper work just got approved at the head office," Elizabeta quietly spoke while hanging up the phone. Arthur turned red in anger and called the front office back in Manhattan immediately. He was so wound up in anger that his fingers were almost about to break the buttons off the dial. "There must be a mistake," Arthur tried to explained to one of the employers that he first got hold of, "Since when does your department approve the adoption without the case worker's approval?" While Arthur was still on the line he was explained that everything was all settled and these people would take good care of her. The Brit did agree they were supposedly 'nice' people, but this little girl was just too special he wanted her all to himself. "Have you met those people? They collect kids! They take anybody!"

"Let me explain again," Arthur calmed himself before continuing. He didn't want to get a mark off his record for immature name-calling of the girl's future parents, "I know I don't make much salary and I'm a little bit single, but I want to adopt Amelie." With a few more pleas telling the recipient on the other line of wanting to adopt the little girl of his dreams, he was denied instantly. "That bloody git!" The Brit smashed the phone on the receiver startling everyone else in the building.

Alfred sighed as he pulled up to the parking lot of the camp and parked his car. He pushed his glasses up his nose as they were slipping off again and got out of his car making his way towards the main office of the camp. Going to that building was his best chance of finding Arthur in the large camp grounds. All the buildings still looked the same on the outside the last time he was here. Alfred could see the sand volleyball courts near the lake and even the large soccer field he helped to fix up. It was like everything was set in place, bringing back many wonderful memories that were taken. "Wow this brings back memories huh?" He couldn't wait to see what else the place had in store for him. The American started walking towards the stairs of the building and was surprised to see Arthur there on the balcony of the second floor contemplating about something in mind.

The Brit was just too angry after that very bad phone call. So, he took a breather on the porch looking at the scenery ahead hoping the tranquility of the sky, sun, and even the calm depths of the lake below would suffice him. He was tempted to take a 'drag' from one of his cigarettes in his pocket, but he had promised Amelie that he would cut down and possibly stop. That little girl really cared about his health and well-being. She wanted him to be here forever and ever. He would always smile from that, but looking at the scenery in front of him was slightly making him feel a little bit better. He just couldn't believe that his department would automatically take her in before his consent. Like he felt betrayed, letting all that hard work go to waste. "Bloody stupid bastards!" He didn't even notice the American cellphone billionaire was a few steps away from him.

Alfred was surprised at hearing the Brit curse at a children's camp, but smiled inwardly when he heard him curse because, let's face it, British accents made anything sound sexy or cute. "Hey what's wrong Iggy? Someone pull a prank on ya?" Arthur was about to give the next person he sees a 'no tomorrow', "What?!" He craned his head with his eyes popping inward that he never expected Alfred F. Jones in the flesh. "A-Alfred what are you doing here!?"

Alfred chuckled and cracked a small smile, "Well I came here to apologize for what happened yesterday. But now I see I might have to report you for the foul language Mr. Kirkland~" The cocky American replied teasingly in a joking manner. Arthur started to blush red crossing his arms in angered state, "Well excuse you! I'm just having some trouble with my kid!" He really wanted to adopt the little girl, but with the funding not at par it was no way. Another family already had 'dibs' of taking her away. That tore his heart apart greatly. Alfred was surprised at what Arthur said and was taken back. He forgot for a moment that Arthur was a social worker; automatically he thought maybe it was the same kid from yesterday that Arthur mentioned. For some odd reason he felt a little twinge in his heart but shook it off to ask. "Is she the same girl from yesterday?"

"Yeah," Arthur bend forward on the railing on the deck looking at the children playing 'football'. "She is like a daughter to me." He gave a sad smile seeing his little girl playing out in the field. In her expression she was having a good time with her friends. It would be sad to let it all go.

Alfred sighed and did the same as Arthur looking out into the distance. He just relaxed against the railing looking out on towards the lake instead of the crowds reminiscing of his little girl, "Well that must suck. I don't know what I would do or who would I be without my princess. I feel bad now."

"It's okay, just got to try to make the best out of it," Arthur stood up from the railing not losing his focus at the American. Alfred shook his head, "No...it's not that. I feel bad because I only now realize how heartbroken I would be if I lost my daughter. I've been sending her away to a boarding school in England, where her mother grew up and been totally ignoring her ever since she came back. I've only got to spend this whole week with her now."

"Oh I see," Arthur crossed his arms thinking what to say, "I apologize. That must be difficult." Alfred sighed and nodded, "You never know what you've got till it's gone."

Arthur nodded along, "You just got to make every second count. Time flies fast you know. With just a blink of an eye you would wonder where it all went." Alfred nodded in agreement before standing up straight, "Sorry for the bad mood. I came here to apologize and instead here I am grieving. Well I am very sorry Arthur for leaving you all al-" Alfred was cut off by a sudden growl that came from his stomach. "If you are sorry then give me your car-," Arthur smirked back and made a couple of chuckles from hearing the American's stomach gurgle.

Alfred chuckled and inwardly cursed his stomach for that sudden noise, "How about you treat me to some grub then we'll talk about giving cars away."

"Hmm I suppose. It's my kid's turn to help serve this afternoon. If you are interested in macaroni and cheese?"

Alfred grinned back; just hearing the name of 'mac n cheese' would set his heart soaring high. "That sounds delicious! I'm kinda sick of fancy food right now."

"Then follow me," Arthur looked at the office window seeing Elizabeta mouthing sliently 'is that him?' Arthur couldn't help but blush as a 'yes' back. Elizabeta did remember the night before of Arthur going off on tangents about how he and this guy just met after riding with Amelie. She never knew his man was the actual owner of the camp! She was all in smiles and glees of seeing them together walking down the staircase. Arthur was still in twists and knots escorting his guest down the way. He had to keep reminding himself it wasn't a date. Tend to think of it, it was like a business meeting. This man was the owner of the camp and all, and they didn't get to discuss anything about the camp yesterday. Yes. They could eat and just talk about the camp only. The man would probably be more interested with the kids and activities over the Brit himself. Alfred nodded and followed the Brit down, taking advantage of the situation of being front him. Alfred's eyes wondered slowly down, checking out the Brit's bottom and he was happy to say that Arthur had a mighty perfect ass. Two perfect globes just squished together underneath that mesh of cloth. It was a lovely sight in the American's eyes. Alfred would know, he was an ass man after all and he wouldn't deny that, even though his brother always teased him about it.

Once they got to the mess hall, Arthur picked out a table letting them sit down on the empty bench. The children were flying through the doors hungry in their tiny stomachs for a delicious lunch. Alfred inspected that the table in front of him had been already set up with plates, silverware, a pitcher of ice tea, and some bread and butter on the side. Alfred lifted his head back up in the open crowd finding all the hungry kids were slamming their silverware simultaneously against the wooden tables for the food to finally arrive.

Alfred was surprised at how things worked here and smiled when he looked around. He finally rested his gaze on Arthur and laughed taking in the scene, "Are they always like this when it's time to eat?" He questioned still smiling with joy. "Like every meal on every day? Then yes," Arthur placed his paper napkin on his lap very dainty.

Alfred laughed at this and shook his head in amusement, "Wow you guys must have your hands full with the little rugrats!"

"We keep them in line at times, but they are precious," Arthur smiled while the kitchen doors opened finding many of the kids moving out in rows holding bowls of the 'mac n cheese'. Arthur spotted Amelie carrying her own serving bowl of the entre. The bowl could even be bigger than her head. Alice had to concentrate to not drop anything onto the floor taking baby steps to drop off the package. "There she is," Arthur waved out for the little girl to come over with her big bowl of macaroni. Alice tilted her head forward finding Arthur to come join, though it turned out to be a rather unnerving surprise to see the one person she didn't want to see next the Brit: her own father. Thank goodness Alfred wasn't looking in the same direction. Alice had to give a secretive smile that her Father kept staring at Arthur the entire time. It was very cute to admire, but right now was not the perfect time. She had to get out of her quickly running back inside the protective walls of the kitchen so no one including Arthur would suspect her.

"Ah. Well as so long as the kids don't go ape crazy right?" The American kept chuckling along before he turned around to see who he was waving towards. He didn't get a good glimpse of the girl running away. Maybe she was shy. He could understand that.

"Right..." Arthur gave a sigh when seeing Amelie run off. While Bella was passing their table, he quickly grabbed the girl's arm wanting to get her attention.

"Bella, do you know where Amelie is?" Bella was hesitating when answering to her counselor, "She was behind me ..then I don't know." The little girl did not like to be under pressure. Arthur already noticed hearing the girl spewing 've v eve ve ve'. He calmly gave her a smile of assuring that she wouldn't be in trouble. The little girl calmed her spews and listened closely.

"Could you bring her over here please?"

"Sure," Bella placed her bowl of 'mac n cheese' and went towards the kitchen doors hoping to find Amelie. "I swear I need to keep taps on this girl she keeps running off."

Alfred smiled at Arthur and chuckled, "She sounds a lot like my Alice. Recently she runs off and then comes back, it's a bit unusual but I don't mind as long as she's having fun."

"Amelie just leaves me on a bloody cliffhanger whenever she disappears," Arthur broke some bread and nibbled on it. "There you are Am!" Bella found the little girl hiding away behind the door. "Iggy needs to see you!" The girl kept giggling finding it silly that her friend would play 'hide n seek' that a time like this.

"B-but!" As Alice was in a tight grip from the girl, she took one of the chef's hats, that was on the counter, to hide her identity from her father. "There they are?" Arthur raised a brow finding Amelie's head covered by the chef's hat as she made her appearance in front of his guest.

Alfred grinned and started to drink another glass of the sweetened ice-tea. He turned around to see Arthur's kid hiding her face with the chef hat and raised his eyebrow. He looked towards Arthur for an explanation before laughing softly. The Brit couldn't have been anymore embarrassed in this situation.

"Amelie take the hat off," Arthur sighed. They are in front of guests after all; the little girl should've had some manners especially in front of the man who paid the funding of this camp. Bella reacted back taking the hat off, leaving the girl pale as a ghost. She'll be caught. Everything will be ruined. Luckily, her Dad didn't see her just yet. Alice had to think of something. Dimitre was walking with his bowl of the macaroni when it hit her. She extended her foot out in the boy's direction eventually tripping him to lose his bowl that unfortunately landed on the American's head. Alfred's head was completely covered in cheese with some of the noodles drooping down from his chin.

Alfred was silent when he felt the macaroni stick over his hair and bit his lip when he felt pressure from the bowl's rim touching on what he liked to call Nantucket. Everyone in the room was completely silent seeing the macaroni disaster except a particular Brit who couldn't stop a little snort coming from his nose. He had to cover his blushing face from exposing anything. Alfred took the bowl off his head before grabbing some of the macaroni and tempting to throw it at Arthur. With a heroic grin he shouted out to the heavens, "FOOD FIGHT!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Arthur found the American contemplating of throwing the messy noodles. Once he did the Brit was shocked and started to dump his ice tea on the man. Alice headed off in the empty kitchen finding Amelie very happy, "I almost had a heart attack watching that from outside! I can't believe you did that!" The girl pulled Alice into a victory hug for good work.

"I can't believe either! What are you doing here?" Alice questioned back trying to catch her breath, letting herself out of the hug. "Oh I overheard your Dad last night wanting to see Iggy!"

"That makes sense then."

"Daww I want to be in that!" Amelie stared in the crease of the doors finding many types of food flinging about. "If you are out there you'll be caught!" Alice reminded, making the girl pout for a while. Amelie understood the situation. It would've been 'game over' for the both of them if either of them would've been caught.

Alfred stared back in shock before grabbing the remaining ice-tea, throwing it at Arthur and laughed. Both girls were in awe watching their guardians enjoying themselves. Amelie sighed as she stared to notice the big mess starting to double, no, triple in the mess hall. "And now who do you think gots to clean all that up!" She whined. Sure it was fun being in the mess, but the little girl couldn't have been caught dead cleaning up the mess. "I'm happy your Dad is oblivious!" Amelie stared at Alice with a grin.

"Well he is whenever food is around," Alice gave a couple of giggles. Arthur kept throwing anything he had on sight towards the American. That American would throw a couple of noodles in his face, how dare him!

Amelie giggled at that and nodded, "I'm surprised he's not fat!" Alfred sneezed once before he threw a few rolls at Arthur and even a cream pie that he found on one of the carts near the wall. He laughed when it didn't hit Arthur, but a white haired bystander [aw yeah Gilbert bout to come in!] and tried not to die of laughter when the stranger was frozen still with his red eyes flaring with revenge against whoever threw that pie.

"That's my Dad!" Alice smiled, "Come on!" Alice took Amelie's hand when she noticed Arthur leaving the mess hall. Amelie nodded and followed Alice with a wide smile towards the back door. She didn't have this much fun since she beat Dimitre! Gilbert kept his silence for a few more seconds before letting out a loud chuckle. "Kesesese you're going down man!" He shouted before grabbing many pies and handfuls of potato salad and chucked them at Alfred. Most of the pies hit the American in the bulls-eye and he was lucky to dodge the potato salad.

* * *

Arthur got out of the rut of a food storm and calmly sat on the porch stairs, taking a breather. "Daddy! You need to be out here now!" Alice mumbled to herself while she and Amelie were hiding behind a rack of canoes that were leaning against the building.

Alfred started throwing a few more things towards Gilbert before he ran off outside because a female worker came in and started to destroy Gilbert with her moves of pie throwing and macaroni tossing. Amelie sighed in relief when she saw Alfred go out walking in the same direction where Arthur was.

"Look at you. It was like a volcano of food just exploded on you," Arthur teased back seeing the American a total wreak from the food flinging. Alfred chuckled and looked towards Arthur. He took off his glasses and cleaned them before putting them back on. "I'd say something, but I know you're right. You aren't squeaky clean yourself."

"Hmm true," Arthur stood up trying to wipe up any food that was left off his shirt. "I can't believe you threw that at me."

Alfred smiled and shrugged, "Heat of the moment Iggs!"

"I am not Iggy!" Arthur fought back, "My name is Arthur!" The red face Brit crossed his arms in annoyance. "Then how about Artie~?" Alfred teased out.

"Ha ha ha," Arthur stuck his tongue out to mock the American more. Alfred smirked for his opportunity holding Arthur's tongue in place between his two fingers. "Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ We can't teach that to the young ones now can we~" The American kept chuckling at the sight below him. He was technically an inch or two taller than the Brit.

"Ret go!" Arthur tried to fight back for his appendage. Alice couldn't help but to giggle at the sight. It was so sweet her teeth could've fallen out. She had to cover her mouth to prevent them to fall. Alfred grinned and shook his head in denial, "Not unless you do me a favor cupcake~"

"Hmm?" Arthur started to flush red while his tongue was still held captive. Amelie giggled as well before realizing something. She accidentally had gotten her hands on one of the romance novels Arthur had and was starting to get what was going on. "Hey Alice…?"

"What?" Alice whispered back listening in to what Amelie was about to say. She couldn't take her eyes off both Alfred and Arthur.

Alfred moved closer and let his voice drop, "Kiss me?" The taller man whispered as he let go of Arthur's tongue. "Wa-Wa?" Then all of a sudden Arthur could feel the pressure of Alfred's lips against his own. He was stunned, though, he gladly kissed back from the sensation. "Uh...we should get out of here..." Amelie whispered to her friend. Alice was all in smiles gushing at her Dad kissing Arthur, "Why? They really are in love!" Amelie sighed as she finally managed to pull the Alice away to look at her.

Alfred smiled when Arthur started kissing him back and wrapped his arms around the Brit's waist before his hands started wandering a bit down south, fondling with his clothed bum. Amelie blushed and shook her head, "Alice we got to go now! We don't know if it's love or lust!" The girl 'whispered shouted' to her friend before dragging her away. She was so embarrassed to know the definition of lust, but she knew it could have been a possibility. Only her reliable case worker would have a stash of romantic novels in his office. It was Dimmy's fault after all wanting to find them! Amelie would barf just from that memory, but she had to leave immediately.

"B-but..B-ut.." Alice could get a few words out while Amelie was dragging her away to a safe location.

"You need to be taught the birds and the bees."

"Birds and what?" Alice said in a confused tone.

"Never mind," Amelie said with a sigh.

Arthur kept the kiss continuing by letting his arms wrap around the American's neck. He pulled away in a mere seconds giving himself a few breaths, "There's showers close by." Bringing in the obvious they are still are covered in food. Throughout that first kiss, the American tasted like the creamy cheddar cheese along with the ice tea. It really did taste delicious. Alfred smirked and nodded feeling his pants are starting to get tighter. "Lead the way," He said breathlessly.

Arthur took the American's hand eagerly and escorted them to the boys' showers. Apparently the clean-up crew was assigned to clean them around this time of the day so the Brit had another idea: the lake.

Alfred followed and pinched Arthur's lovely ass before looking disappointed because the bathroom wasn't open prompting Arthur to let out a little squeak from the pressure. Arthur remembered of a private area off the camp's borders so no one from the camp would get a bird's eye view from what they may do in their activities. Through many twists and turns on the path, they encountered a beautiful scenery of lilies and pebble rocks along the shore line. Alfred smiled when they finally arrived to the lake. It was that same smile when he went to this exact spot eight years ago with Alice. The water look very blue, the sand very soft to the touch, even the sun shined the brightest at this exact spot. It was wonderful. He didn't know that Arthur had known about this little hideaway. "You like? I found this spot a few years ago when I first started working here. I come here just to think and relax, it calms me," Arthur blushed down not tempting to look at the American with his own emerald gems. "Alfred?"

The American returned back from his trance to answer, "Yeah. I do, very beautiful." Alfred smiled back not referring to the lake. He didn't want to dwell on the past anymore, right now he wanted to focus on his present which was Arthur. They don't know each other that long, but he just wanted him right now. His body craved every curve, line, and piece that the Brit's body could offer him. The American's pants started to get even tighter just imagining the treasures hiding beneath that clothing. He never did it in water during the time he had spent here with Alice, but heard from a good friend that it was great and also more relaxing. Having straight up intercourse on the sand would get messy even for himself dealing with getting sand in his eyes, etc. He easily picked up Arthur bridal style and started kissing him deeply. Their second kiss, even better than the first. Arthur felt he was on pure fire, feeling the adrenaline course throughout his veins. He continued, giving the man many kisses back as possible around Alfred's strong neck, anywhere if skin was visible to the naked eye. Arthur was hit so badly by this man's influence. He was just so damn perfect with his 'sunkissed' skin that was touched by sun, a well-toned six-pack that the Brit desired to touch with his soft fingertips. He was very curious what may be below in the deep abyss, his own pants started to snug as well. Was it this bad obsessing this beautiful man? Doesn't he have a girlfriend? Then a horrible thought came to mind. Maybe he was the 're-bound' perhaps? That phone call from yesterday did sound like they were arguing. That may be a good prediction as to why the Brit would consider himself as a 're-bound'. It didn't matter anyways. He wanted Alfred just as bad, letting the man dominate every course of his own body. He left the worry behind, enjoying the moment.

Alfred kicked off his shoes and walked straight into the water holding Arthur in his arms, never letting go. As soon as he got waist deep into the water he changed how he was carrying Arthur so that the Brit could straddle his hips. Arthur really appreciated the new position, smirking, feeling the American's hardened tent against his bum. He kindly made suggestive gestures of moving his hips slow and steady, letting the American moan out of wanting his member to escape from the confines of his own pants. He quickly responded back letting his hands cupping Arthur's bottom, wanting to continue the dance letting more kisses wander down Arthur's neck. He wanted to leave many marks on his neck as a claim, his own.

Arthur felt the water sweeping in his clothing, but Alfred's kisses made up for it. He was in pure bliss having the American's subtle lips against the line of his neck letting a powerful moan escape from his plump, swollen lips. Alfred pulled away and grinned when he saw a pure color purple mark on Arthur neck as a good accomplishment he bit down against the dainty skin close the Brit's collar bone. His confided member eagerly twitched hearing the screams and moans. Oh how he wanted to take him against the calm currents of the lake. Arthur was very close, the tent in his undergarments was getting too much to handle, wanting its release out of its confines. "A-Alfred..."

Alfred hummed and looked at Arthur letting their hips still sway in motion. His eyes were clouded in lust and dare he say love as well. Alfred started to kiss Arthur's neck again before going to bite on his ear lobe lightly, preventing any more damage to the skin. "What is it...Artie?"

"I-it's a home run," Arthur replied back letting his body loose, out of control. He couldn't focus on anything except him. He truly felt he had fallen in love for the first time.

Alfred's eyes widen as he pulled Arthur even closer, letting his hands slide inside the Brit's backside. He was right of those perfect globes hidden behind the soaked cloth. They were two perfect peaches that were ripened to the best. "Y-You r-really mean it..?" The American whispered as he felt a new fire kindle in his heart. Something he never felt ever since Alice had died.

"Y-yes..." Arthur replied back kissing the American with full force. He slipped his fingers through the buttons of Alfred's shirt, finally obtaining one of his desires feeling the tight, grip six pack of muscles against his cool skin. They were very hot to the touch almost sprouting sparks of the Brit's finger tips as he continued trailing down south meeting the man's impressive 'v' line.

"I-I really..u-uh...l-like you.."

"M-me too," Arthur mumbled back trying to let the American's pants lose to find his buried treasure.

Alfred was delighted when he heard those words come out of Arthur's mouth. Alfred parted Arthur's buttocks and teased his entrance with one of his fingers before he entered. He moaned as he felt how tight Arthur was around with only one of his fingers.

Arthur felt the tension from his back rear biting his lip from the sudden intrusion. He really didn't want to scream as loudly as before letting the American get all the glory. Thank goodness that their little getaway was very secluded. No one would hear a peep, nothing. Alfred grinned as he added a second finger inside and started scissoring. He again continued where we left off leaving more 'love bites' around the collar of Arthur's neck.

Arthur was too wrapped up with Alfred's fingers sliding in and out of his stretched entrance forgetting his own prize hidden behind a button and zipper. He finally got the button and zipper opened revealing Alfred's released member. He automatically grabbed a hold on the hardened flesh, stroking its length from the tip to the base. Arthur noticed that Alfred's was doubled in size compared to his own. There was a worry that not all could intrude. "Y-you tease..." Arthur bit the inside of his cheek of the wandering two fingers splitting him in half. He tried to keep his mind more occupied by letting the member in hand get good vibrations.

Alfred groaned in pleasure as his length was being teased. "S-Say's the m-man whose t-teasing me..." He growled out playfully before he added in a third finger and started to search for Arthur's prostate.

Arthur spurted out another moan once his prostate was struck for the first time. The American really had a good aim that kept going and going and going. Arthur was becoming limper, letting his body rock onto the three digits. "Again..." Arthur had to rest his head on the man's shoulder to steady his balance. Treading water while performing these excruciating activities took extra energy to use.

Alfred nodded and did it again, striking Arthur's prostate multiple times. "Y-You're so..t-tight.." He moaned out as he kept thrusting his fingers into Arthur's tight entrance.

"You won't fit..." The Brit kept moaning while he could feel the American bucking in his hand.

Alfred chuckled lowly and started kissing Arthur once again, trailing his kisses down to Arthur's chest then back up to his soft lips. "You don't know that," He whispered out before slowing down his fingers. "We both won't know until we try it Arthur."

"W-wait..." Arthur still blushed and was close to finishing, "I meant to ask you about yesterday…who is the girl on your phone?" Why would that thought pop back into his head just now? Arthur mentally kicked himself in the head of ever mentioning it. He really hoped that this girl wasn't that close towards Alfred. It would've been a nightmare that came true if it did.

Alfred paused his movements before realizing what he had done. He stopped and looked at Arthur with sad eyes, pulling his fingers out, "I-I'm so sorry...s-she...she is my fiancée...we were planning on getting married in a month..." He whispered sadly and looked torn. Alfred really didn't want this to happen. He really had cared for Arthur but there was Natalya.

"I knew it," Arthur quietly whispered. "I really am something to get on the side then..I should've known." Arthur started to swim back towards the shore. "I'll help you..thanks for the fun..it was nice meeting you..good luck at the camp." When Arthur got to shore he pulled is half done pants up not revealing anymore skin to the American's eyes. "We could've had something I felt it really. It was like 'can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars over the fence, world series kind of stuff."

"What! No! Arthur wait!" Alfred shouted swimming after Arthur in a quick pace not wanting the Brit to leave so soon. Once he got onto shore he grabbed Arthur's hand, "Please wait Arthur!"

Arthur took the American's hand out of his hold, "Goodbye Mr. Jones." He took off towards his cabin to dry off. The girls came back out of hiding waiting for both of their guardians to arrive back into the camp grounds. Alice got a view of Arthur first walking back alone, "He doesn't look too happy." The little girl started to get nervous, "I hope Daddy didn't anything wrong." Once the girls spotted the Brit entering the counselors' suites they noticed Alfred walking slowly back from the same path.

Alfred sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry..." He whispered before fisting his hands and started walking towards his car. He started thinking about what Arthur said as he drove to his home. "Can't eat can't sleep, reach for the starts over the fence, world series kinda stuff huh..damn it...I just ruined my chance with the most amazing guy ever.." The American groaned out in misery. Amelie sighed and groaned at the same time, "No...It has to be that fudging Natalya chick! She ruins everything!"

"Grown ups. But we can't give up!" Alice pleaded Amelie to have hope, "Third times a charm right?"

Amelie sighed and nodded, "Third times the charm."

* * *

**A/N: Have some hope guys :,) Like the girls just said 'third times a charm' Okay guys I'm working well experimenting on a new story. I will reveal it when we are getting to the end of this one but I'm working on characters to get everything organized. It will be a Hetalia fanfic. But I would need your guys' help. When you review please write what anime girl(from any anime you could think of) would fit a princess role. They could be an actual princesses or girls who you think would be a princess. See you next time!**


End file.
